Seven
by Layladabestest15
Summary: This is a story about the seventh member of the Loonatics named Phoebe Pig, who is Petunia Pig's descendant. She's also Rev's love interest! Eep! Btw, I feel that she would be voiced by Lacey Chabert. She's my favorite voice actress! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Seven

In the year 2772, a meter strikes at the city planet of Acmetropolis, unleashing incredible forces that brought together seven extraordinary beings, each with a special gift of power. These seven beings were willing to use these powers for good. These seven beings were the Loonatics.

Ace Bunny: Ace is a martial arts professional and naturally-born leader. He has laser vision and uses a weapon from the planet Freleng called the Guardian Strike Sword. He may be Bugs Bunny's descendant. His uniform is yellow.

Lexi Bunny: Lexi is one of the female superbeings of the team. Her powers are sonic hearing and brain blast. Like Ace, she is a martial arts professional and is second-in-command leader of the team. She may be Lola Bunny's descendant. Her uniform is pink.

Danger Duck: Duck is the most boastful and egotistical member of the gang. His powers are the power orb randomizer and teleportation. He may be Daffy Duck's descendant. His uniform is orange.

Slam Tasmanian: Slam is the group's gluttonous, muscle-bound member. He has super strength and has a huge appetite. He barely talks. He may be Taz's descendant. His uniform is purple.

Tech E. Coyote: Tech is the group's most intelligent member. He is a naturally-born genius and helps out with the groups inventions. His powers are magnetism and molecular regeneration. He may be Wile E. Coyote's descendant. His uniform is green.

Rev Runner: Rev is the fast-talking, happy-go-lucky member. He has super sonic speed, making him go a thousand times faster then his ancestors. He may be Road Runner's descendant. His uniform is red.

Phoebe Pig: Phoebe is the other female super being of the group. Compared to Lexi, she is more of a "girlie girl" type. Phoebe is also a fashionista. She has geokinesis, plant control, and air and wind manipulation. She is a brunette with bright brown eyes and two long pigtails up to her hips. She may be of Petunia Pig's descendant. Her uniform is light blue.

For over a year now, the team was considered the most honorable heroes of Acmetropolis, because of protecting their people and fighting off whatever evil force that threatens the city.

It all begins when the team was just relaxing at their general head quarters (HQ). Ace was peacefully meditating, Lexi was listening to music, and Slam and Tech were eating pizza. All the peacefulness disappeared when all the sudden, Duck stormed in.

"WHO DID IT?" he shouted. His eyes turned orange with anger.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Eh, who did what, Duck?" asked Ace, raising his eyebrow.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Bunny Boy!"

"Uh, no we don't, Duck." said Lexi, sounding annoyed.

Duck shook his head and sighed. "WHO...TOUCHED...MY...CAPE?"

The team moaned with aggravation.

"Really, is that what yer feathers are ruffled up about?" asked Ace.

"I'M SERIOUS!" At that moment, Rev zoomed right in the room with his super speed without anyone else noticing.

"Hey-guys. How's-it-going? Anything-knew? Anything-happened? I-hope-you-all-missed-me-while-I-was-away-with-Ma-Pa-and-Rip-cause-I-missed-you-guys-so-so-so-much-and-BOY-did-I-miss-this-place-though-it-could-use-a-touch-up-or-something-cause..."

"ENOUGH, Rooster Boy!" Duck blurted out. "Did you touch my cape?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what-are-you-about-Duck?"

"Ah, don't play dumb with me. You DEFINITELY know what I'm talking about!"

"Uh, no-I-don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No-I-don't"

"Yes you do"

"No-I-don't"

"Yes you do"

"No-I-don't"

"Yes you do"

At that moment, Phoebe came in room, holding two dresses.

"Hey, guys. What's all the commotion? Oh, hi Rev."

Rev smiled. "Hey-Phoebs. What's-up?"

She smiled back. "Nothing much. What's with all the yelling?"

"Somebody 'touched' Duck's cape." said Tech.

"Oh, that was me."

"What?" Duck shouted. He marched angrily right up to Phoebe. "Why?"

"I just thought that it needed a makeover. I mean, come on, Duck. Don't you like it?" She raised the cape up to him. The cape was beautiful. The orange fabric twinkles with sparkles on it. It looks like a star up close.

Duck stared at it, amazed by it's radiance. "It's so...so..." He slapped himself and woke up. He swiped the cape from her hands. "Just stay away from MY stuff, Princess."

Phoebe just shrugged. "Guys, look at what I just designed. Which one would look fabulous on me? Orange or hot pink?" She went around to show everyone.

"Pink." said Rev.

"Pink." said Lexi.

"Pink." said both Slam and Tech.

"Orange." said Duck.

"Eh, hot pink is perfect on ya, Phoebs." said Ace. "But what was the point of that?"

She shrugged. "I was just bored. Speaking of bored, I wanna go get my nails done. Can I borrow some money?"

"Didn't you get them done last week?" asked Duck.

"Yeah, but the color came off after two days. Please! Besides, help me out here. After all, who's the one who that designed our uniforms."

Ace examined his uniform and smiled. "True...very true...alright Phoebs."

Phoebe smiled and jumps with excitement. "Thanks, Ace!"

The moment was interrupted when Zadavia, the team's supervisor that brought them together in the first place, appears on the hologram.

"Attention, Loonatics." she said. "This is an emergency. Somehow, Dr. Dare escaped from prison and is on the loose. You have to stop him before he attempts to bring Acmetropolis to the Earth's core.

"Don't worry, chief!" Ace assured her. "We are on it like icing on a carrot cake. Let's jet, team!"

So the team goes off to surely save the day in Acmetropolis once again.

The people of Acmetropolis were screaming and running for their lives as Dr. Dare uses his geokinetic powers to bring down some of the building underground. There was a baby in a baby stroller alone and a tree was about to fall down on it! A woman out of nowhere shouts, "MY BABY!". She was crying tears because she thought it would be too late. The tree fell right on the stroller.

"Nooooooo!" she shouted.

She then heard her baby crying. He was alive, but how? Simple answer, lady. Rev. Rev zoomed right up to the lady with the crying infant in his hands.

"There-you-go-little-guy. You-should-be-safe-and-out-of-harm's-way. As-for-you-ma'am-I-suggest-that-you-run-along-to-the-safest-place-possible-and-to-not-let-your-baby-out-of-sight-are-we-clear?"

She just stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Okay-see-ya!" he zoomed right back to the where the Loonatics stood.

Dr. Dare became upset. "What? It can't be. Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, doc." said Ace. "And we're about to kick your can right back to that nice warm jail cell."

"Ah, bring it on, Loonatics. There's no way that you can defeat me!"

"Eh, don't think so, doc."

Dr. Dare growled and blasted the petrifying beams from the eyes towards the Loonatics, who all dodged it successfully.

They all used their abilities to take down Dr. Dare, including Phoebe. Despite being the smallest one on the team (Same height as Duck actually), she was a pretty descent fighter.

Her eyes turned light blue. "You're not the only one who likes playing with rocks."

"Okay, then lets see who plays better."

He used geokinesis to bring himself up in the air with the rock growing beneath his feet. Phoebe did the same. Their powers began to grow even more rocks and it suddenly turned into a running match. They ran on top of the rocks that they summoned and blasted at each other. Phoebe managed to dodge some of his blasts but eventually got hit by one of his rocks.

Dr. Dare laughed victoriously. "You see, child. You are no match for...whoa!"

Dr. Dare just got kicked in the face by Ace. Dr. Dare, who was knocked out, just dropped on the ground and passed out.

The team cheered with victory for that they have saved Acmetropolis once again. Lexi helped Phoebe up from the ground and high-fived her.

"Way-to-go, girlfriend!"

"Yeah, nice job, Phoebe." said Rev.

"What are you guys talking about? Ace was the one who defeated him."

"Well, it seems that you are getting more and more powerful. Just by the look of those massive rocks that you've made, you might've takin' your powers to the next level, Phoebe." said Tech

"Yeah, so do us a favor..." said Ace, giving her a 20 dollar bill. "Go ahead and get that mani and pedi, Phoebs."

Phoebe made a huge smile. "For real? Oh, thanks, Ace!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I can tell that all of you guys who are reading this are like, who the heck is Phoebe? Where did she come from? Well, first of all, Phoebe was one of the heroes of the Loonatics. Second of all, this story is supposed to answer your questions about whom she is and where she is now. This is the story of Phoebe Pig.

ONE YEAR EARLIER…

One day, at the Victorian mansion of Acmetropolis, Phoebe leaves her home with a positive smile on her face.

"I'll show daddy…" she thought. "I'll show Madame LeCher. I'll show everyone in Acmetropolis. I'm going to show them that I'm number one. I'm determined to make myself the hottest fashion designer in Acmetropolis history."

Yes, that's right. Phoebe's dream was to be a fashion designer. All her life, she has been working on designs that would tickle everyone's fancy. Phoebe works at a fashion workshop, labeled "LeCher's Fashion Industry." Phoebe is the employee of workshop owner, Madame LeCher, who mostly makes Phoebe do chores, such as sweeping the shop and cleaning the designs. However, Phoebe wanted to step up her game.

There was a fashion show being held at the Acmetropolis Center, and after a terrible flood at the workshop, all of Madame LeCher's designs were ruined. Phoebe decided that she wanted to use her own designs. Madame LeCher laughed at first and said that she had no chance, but after seeing some of Phoebe's sketches, she reluctantly agreed to let her use her ideas and designs. She agreed that if she succeeds, she would promote Phoebe to a higher position in her job, and that people of the fashion institute would recruit her to be a student there.

Her life-long dream was in her hands today. All she has to do was wow the people. As Phoebe walked down the streets of the city, she happens to pass by her co-worker, Angie, who is her enemy and is secretly jealous of her.

"Why hello, Phoebe, how ya' feeling today?" she asked, showing a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I feel great. I'm on my way to the fashion show. I'm on the road to kick butt."

"Aw, are you sure that you are not on the road to failure?"

Phoebe gave her an annoyed look. "Nah, I'm pretty sure that I'm going the right way, Angie."

Phoebe kept walking. Angie followed. The Acmetropolis Center was right around the corner.

Angie giggled, "Well, excuse me for telling it how it is, Phoebe. "

"Well, can you just do me a favor and stay out of my way."

The blonde girl gave another one of her sarcastic smiles. "Aw, well don't you worry your twisted little tail, Prom Queen. Good luck. You'll need it." She turned to walk away, but stopped and laughed. "And trust me. You'll need A LOT of it."

As the jealous blonde girl laughed until her stomach cramped, Phoebe walked inside.

She met her boss, Madame LeCher, at the models' dressing room. Madame LeCher was a tall and old Parisian lady. She had one of her most exotic outfits on.

"Madame LeCher, how are you?" Phoebe greeted.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They're right here, ma'am." She showed her boss the clothes. The boss smiled. "Delicious."

"You better not fail, Ms. Pig." She said, walking out of the dressing room.

"I-I still get that promotion, right ma'am?"

Madame LeCher just kept walking. "Just don't fail me."

Phoebe didn't know whether her boss was telling the truth or not, but either way, it didn't matter. Even if she didn't get the promotion, she would still get a full scholarship to the Acmetropolis Institute of Fashion. The show just needs to go according to plan.

About twenty minutes before the show, Phoebe was at the dressing room, making sure that all of the models had the right outfits.

"Okay, girls, twenty minutes before the show, break a leg." The tall models went off to the bathroom. At that moment, Angie showed up.

"Well, if isn't Little Miss Perfect. Are you ready to make a fool out of yourself?"

"Not now, Angie. I'm kind of busy…"

"Psh…busy doing what? Fixing up bra stuffers?"

"No, I'm trying to make sure that all of the stitching on the outfits is right."

"Wow, somebody's in a bad mood. What's the matter? Huh? Daddy didn't show up."

"That's none of your business…"

"What? He got better things to do? Like hang with that Isis girl…"

Phoebe was at the limit. She was angry this time. "You know what, Angie? GET A LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Phoebe walked out of the room. Angie just stood there.

"Geez, she really needs to chill." She thought. "What am I saying? She's a spoiled little brat. I'm tired of her. She ruins everything. Everyone likes her just because she's Little Miss Perfect and she just has to get everything she wants…"

Angie looked at Phoebe's outfits. She then made an evil smirk on her face. "But not for long...Sorry, Princess, but it's time you learn that you can't get EVERYTHING you want." She then took out a pair of scissors.

The show began right on the dot. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to bring you, the 1st annual Acmetropolis Fashion Show."

The crowd cheered for a few seconds, and then the speaker continued. "This event is sponsored by the 'LeCher Fashion Industry', and now, give it up for the owner herself, Madame LeCher!"

Everyone clapped as the old women came up on stage. "Thank you, everybody, and hopefully, these latest designs would capture all of yer delicate taste buds, because this took months to organize, and I must give credit to my employee, Phoebe Pig, for using her creativity and time to make these beautiful outfits. So anyway, please enjoy the show everyone."

Everybody, particularly Phoebe, watched carefully as the runway models began to appear. Everyone gasped in shock of the outfits. They were all shriveled up and the models all looked half naked.

Madame LeCher fainted right in the middle of the crowd. Phoebe felt as if she was falling from a building a hundred stories high. She could not believe the sight of her once most beautiful outfits. She knew that her dreams were shattered to pieces. What did she do wrong?

When the show ended, Madame LeCher met up with Phoebe, with an ice pack on her head.

"I swear, Madame LeCher, this is not my fault. The outfits were perfect when I first gave them to the models. I…"

"Enough, Phoebe." Madame LeCher responded. "This situation will cost you DEARLY; perhaps a deduction to your payment should do just fine."

Phoebe was close to tears. "But…but I…"

"Perhaps you should give her the minimum wage." said Angie. The she-devil herself walked right in the room with a devious smile on my face.

Phoebe turned to Angie and suddenly realized that her ruined outfits had nothing to do with her. Angie did it. She snuck in the room and cut all of the clothes with scissors. Phoebe was boiling with pure anger.

"You brat! You cut up all of the clothes, didn't you!"

The devilish blonde just gasped. "Me? How could I do such a thing?"

Phoebe stepped closer to her, face to face. "Cause' that's the type of person that you are. A mean and rotten little sham."

"Phoebe!" shouted Madame LeCher.

Phoebe turned to her boss. "Madame, she is the one responsible for this! Angie snuck in the dressing room and cut up all of my hard work!"

Madame LeCher gasped. "How awful!"

Phoebe smiled and folded her arms. "I know."

"How could you be so cruel, Phoebe?"

Phoebe gasped. "WHAT?"

"Shame on you. Not taking responsibility for your OWN actions."

"But…but…Angie is the one who's lying! She ruined the clothes! She did it because she was really jealous of me! Can you not see it?"

Madame LeCher gasped. She muttered something in French and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that I have no choice. Phoebe, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to let you go…"

This time, Phoebe's eyes began to water. "What? But…but… this is my dream. I worked so hard I… I…you can't do that!"

Madame LeCher began to walk away. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. You're fired."

Phoebe felt as if her heart just stopped. Phoebe just stood there while the two ladies walked away. Her world just ended.

Phoebe stood right outside the Acmetropolis Center. She sighed. "How can this get any worse?"

All of the sudden, there was a sudden explosion. A huge wave of light began to spread and it blinded Phoebe. She was about to undergo a painful transformation.


	3. Chapter 3

The Loonatics were chilling at HQ. Phoebe was bored to death.

Phoebe sighed. "So bored..."

She then walked around to see if she could do something with anybody.

She went to Tech. "Hey, Tech"

"Hey, Phoebe."

"Wutcha doin'?"

"Working on a new invention that would be useful to stop Dr. Pococosa when he makes his move. He's escaped from the mental hospital."

"Who's Dr. Pococosa?"

"Dr. Pococosa is an evil Hispanic scientist. Years ago, kids would pick on him because of his size. So, he made an invention that would make objects bigger but instead made things smaller. He spent most of his time trying to figure out why things get smaller instead of bigger. Frustrated, he started to go on a psychotic rampage, which was heard by the neighbors and forced them to call the police. He ended up in some sort of mental hospital, but he somehow escaped."

"We don't know what he is up too, but we'll be ready for him."

"Let me get this straight, so all of this just because he can't figure out how to make things bigger."

Tech shrugged. "If you ask me, he's kind of slow for a scientist. For me, I can do that in ten minutes."

"Weird." said Phoebe. "Anyway, wanna go do something..."

"I'm busy."

She frowned. "Figures." She walked out of the lab.

She found Ace. Ace was at the training room, using his Guardian Strike Sword to destroy the attacking robots.

"Hey, Ace. Wanna try out the new video game that I bought yesterday?"

"Not now, Phoebs. Trying to train in case Dr. 'I'm-a-loco' shows up."

Phoebe sighed sadly and walked away.

She met up with Slam.

"Hey Slam. I hear that there's a new all-you-can-eat restaurant downtown. Care to..."

She stopped because she saw that Slam was scarfing down a whole table of hamburgers.

"Nevermind."

Phoebe finds Duck.

"Hey Duck. Wanna..."

"Not now, Princess! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Phoebe looked at Duck. He was wearing his cape that she redesigned.

She raised her eyebrow. "You mean looking at yourself in the mirror, wearing the cape that you thought was hideous?"

"Uh...no! I was just a...just a...finding out what size it was so I can sell it on the internet. This things' worth a lot."

He slammed his door in her face. "Yeah, thanks to me."

Lexi was outside playing basketball (she is just as good as her ancestor, for that her ancestor played alongside Michael Jordan once). Phoebe appeared.

"Hey Lexi! There's a sale at the mall today. Feel like tagging along for some girl time?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Phoebe smiled. "Great! Let's go..."

"Later."

Her smiled disappeared. "What? How about we do THIS now, and you do THAT later?"

"Eh, I choose later."

Phoebe dragged herself back inside HQ.

Phoebe was about to knock on Rev's door.

Inside, Rev was trying on all of the clothes, in super sonic speed.

"Come on, Rev. You're my only hope now." she thought.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Rev? It's me, Phoebe."

Rev's heart stopped for a second. "Phoebe?" He got excited and nervous at the same time.

He went to answer the door and took a deep breath. "Okay, Rev. Act casual." he thought.

As soon as he opened the door..."Hey-Phoebe. What's-up-que-pasa-come-in-come-in-how-can-I-help-you-huh-what-do-you-need?"

Phoebe took a few seconds to pick up what he said.

"Well, I have a serious case of boredom."

He gasped. "Oh-man-this-is-terrible-well-the-doctor's-in-the-house-let's-see-diagnosis-a-horrible-HORRIBLE-case-of-boredom-and-medicine-is...FUN."

"Well, wanna go downtown and catch a movie?"

Rev began to sweat. "Huh? Is this a DATE?" he thought. "I'm not good with dates. I'm not good with girls, but with Phoebe... Come on, bro. It's Phoebe for crying out loud. The most amazing girl of Acmetropolis...and also the sweetest...and cutest...No. You just can't...you're not ready."

"Uh-Uh-sorry-Phoebe-I'm-afraid-I-have-other-plans..."

"Huh? But..."

"Yeah-it's-kind-of-an-emergency-you-see-Rip-is-about-to-get-his-Uh-appendix-removed-and-this-surgery-is-very-VERY-painful-and-and-I-just-gotta-be-there-and-and..."

He saw that Phoebe shook her head in disgust. He was sweating even more.

"And...AH-look-at-the-time-out-out-out!" Rev was pushing Phoebe out. Before he closed the door, he poked his head out. "Sorry-Phoebe." Then he closed the door.

Rev fell to the ground, disappointed with himself. "Dude, you're hopeless. That was your only chance and you blew it." Phoebe sighed and slowly walked away.

Phoebe sat in her room, feeling lonely.

"Man, never thought that this life would be boring." She thought. She then fell asleep.

Rev appeared a couple hours later. He took a deep breath and knocked on Phoebe's door.

"This time, you can do this man." He thought.

He knocked on the door and called Phoebe's name a few times, but no response.

He then opened the door, only to find Phoebe herself sleeping. He stared at her for a few seconds. "What an Angel." Rev thought. He sighed. "Too late..." He then shut the door to leave Phoebe sleeping in peace.

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night, practically frightened and catching her breath. She had a dream about something was chasing her but she just could not get away from it.

"It was a dream" she told herself. "It was only a dream."

She sat back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, and then she heard a crash.

Her eyes snapped right open when she heard that crash. She listened for more sudden noises. There were footsteps, loud footsteps, and it got louder as it came closer. The footsteps stopped in front of Phoebe's door. Phoebe kept her back facing the door.

She heard the door knob turn and slowly, the door opened with an unusual noise. This time, Phoebe turned to see what it was. There was nothing but darkness, but she could tell that someone was there. She switched on the lamp on her dresser. The whole entire room was lit and there seemed to be nothing there. However, the door was left open. Phoebe got out of the bed and checked the hallway. There was complete darkness. Getting the chills, Phoebe closed the door and made sure it was locked.

Phoebe sat right back in bed.

"Come on, Phoebe." she thought. "You're overreacting. And besides, you have powers. You can take these enemies down with your eyes shut."

Phoebe turned off the light.

Suddenly, a claw, which seems to be medal, grabbed her arm. Phoebe was going to scream but something covered her mouth. The young heroine was pinned, by what seems to be a robotic-like structure. She could not do anything, but curl and squirm and wiggle and scream. She could not tell what the robot was doing but he seemed taking out some needle, which looks like one of those tools that you use to give shots. The robot was going to inject it in Phoebe's arm, which does not seem like the type of injection to use for sickness.

Unusual pain arises as the robot began injection. Phoebe was screaming as loud as she could, with tears rolling down from her eyes.

Phoebe woke up. Another bad dream. How was that possible? However, there was an unusual feeling in her right arm. It felt as if there were no bones.

"Must've hit the dresser or something." she said to herself. Her voice sounded weak. She also had an unusual headache. She went back to sleep right way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Loonatics all gathered up for some breakfast. They all seem to be in the brightest moods.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, wow, does that smell good, Tech." Ace inhaled the stench of fresh eggs and bacon. Tech was using his latest invention, which is the automatic cooker.

"In just a few seconds, it should be ready."

"Hmm, nice to see that we never have to use our hands to make breakfast again." said Lexi.

Phoebe enters the room. She did not feel or look right. She felt as if her brain was numb.

"Good morning, Phoebe." greeted Tech. He served the breakfast on the table. "Bacon and eggs?"

She moaned. She sat right next to Lexi and placed her head down.

"Phoebe okay?" asked Slam.

"Aw, Phoebe. What's wrong?" asked Lexi, rubbing Phoebe's back.

"Well, other than the fact that my head is throbbing with pain, perhaps it could be that I nearly died of boredom yesterday."

Lexi's cheeks turned red and then she smiled apologetically.

Duck rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen."

"I'm serious, Duck." she told him.

"Eh, sorry, Phoebe." said Ace. "Today, we'll do something..."

All of the sudden, Zadavia appeared on the hologram.

"Attention, Loonatics." she said. "I'm afraid that we have a problem in our hands."

Ace turned to Phoebe and laughed nervously. "Eh, maybe tomorrow..."

Phoebe frowned.

"There has been some funny business going on at the Acmetropolis Experimental Lab. There has been some items that have been stolen over the night..."

"Okay...so you're sayin' that we should investigate this lab?" asked Lexi.

"Yes."

"Then let's go, gang." said Ace.

Phoebe moaned with pain.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" asked Zadavia.

"Yes, Zadavia. I'm fine."

"Eh, shouldn't you stay home?" asked Ace.

"I'm fine, guys. In fact, I am feeling much better." she lied. She didn't want to stay home alone and then be extremely bored again.

Ace shrugged. "Alright, team, let's jet."

The Loonatics were using their jetpacks (with the exception of Rev since he could fly) to get across the ocean. The lab was on an island.

"Okay, team, we will be at that island in just a couple of seconds." said Tech. Just as he said, the island began to appear from a distance.

"Alright. Prepare for landing." said Ace.

Everybody seemed ready for action, except for Phoebe. She suddenly spaced out. She pressed the power-down button on her jetpack. The jetpack then went out of power.

Everybody looked back at her because they heard the jetpack go out of power.

"Eh, Phoebe?" asked Ace.

"Huh?" Phoebe snapped out of it. She didn't realized what was going on until she started falling. She was falling from a million feet up. Phoebe screamed for her life.

Luckily, Ace was the closest one by her, so he flew over to Phoebe and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha', Phoebs." he said. For a few seconds, she was paralyzed because she didn't really realize what happened that caused her jetpack to go out of power.

"Thank you, Ace. I don't really know how that happened?"

"This is why you should've stayed home." he said.

"I'm okay. My jetpack must've blown a fuse or something."

As soon as the Loonatics reached the lab, they went around to investigate the bottles of mysterious liquids that are missing.

"According to the scientist, the thief stole ONLY chemicals that are suppose to make things smaller. Does that sound familiar to you?" asked Tech.

"Dr. Pococosa." Everyone said together.

Phoebe's head was not in the game. Instead, her headaches came back and she felt that familiar uneasiness of her mind.

"My...head..." Everyone turned to her. She was about to faint. Lexi, who was right behind her, caught her from falling back.

"Oh my gosh. Phoebe?" Lexi was shaking her shoulder but no response. She sat on the ground with her in her arms to support her head. Rev came over to see if she still has a pulse.

"She's-okay." he stated. "But-her-arm...it-feels-so-cold."

Duck felt her forehead, which for some reason, burnt his hand.

"Yeeeoooowwww!" he screamed. "Now that's unusual!"

Ace gentle felt her forehead. His hand got burnt as well.

"Duck's right, that is unusual."

Phoebe woke up, only to see everyone staring at her with anxiety.

Phoebe started to shiver. "So...cold..."

"It's gonna be A-OK, Phoebs. Just stay strong." Ace assured her.

Phoebe just laid in Lexi's arms, feeling scared and confused. She started to shiver more. It felt as if she was locked in a freezer.


	5. Chapter 5

Right away, the Loonatics took their friend back home. They took Phoebe to the lab and placed her on a mattress-like table. The table is a machine where it does an automatic quick scan of anything.

Phoebe was shivering like crazy. The team had to cover her with blankets, but she still feels as if she were buried in cold, cold snow.

Rev gave her his warmest comforter. "Here-you-go-Phoebe-hopefully-this-helps-this-was-a-blanket-given-to-me-by-my-grandmother-or-"G-ma"-for-short-who-passed-away-not-to-long-ago-and-by-the-way-it-still-makes-me-sad-but-anyway..."

"Hush!" Duck grabbed Rev's beak. "We don't need to hear any of your sob stories, Rev, and like that blanket would do anything. Look at her. She has like a gazillion covers on her and she's still shaking like a leaf."

"Duck's right." said Tech. "This is probably not some usual cold that any person would get. Her temperature seems extremely above it's limit. Ow!"

Tech felt her forehead and burnt his hand. "I mean, if you're burning yourself just by touching her head then you know that something is wrong."

Tech turned on the scanner.

Lexi came by with a cup of hot tea. She gave it to Phoebe.

"Drink up, girl."

Phoebe just sat there, shivering even more.

"Aw, it's gonna be okay. You'll be better in no ti-ouch!"

Lexi was rubbing her forehead, which resulted in burning her hand.

"There is seriously something wrong with her."

"Yeah, no kidding, sister." Duck muttered. Lexi brain-blasted him. "Yeooowww!"

Tech was looking at the results. "Let's see...oh, dear..."

"What? What-is-it-Tech-ol'-pal?" asked Rev.

"There's a microchip in her brain and it's massively decreasing her body temperature."

"Huh?" asked Slam.

"Uh, yeah, I'm confused." said Lexi. "Where did the microchip even come from anyway?"

"Yeah, and how did it get in her head?" asked Ace.

Tech shook his head. "I don't know how it got in, but I DEFINITELY know how it's getting OUT."

Tech took out a gun-like machine with green liquid.

"With a squirt of this into her ear, these little micro robots that I call 'robobugs' should destroy any invading substance in the body."

"Cool, but did you really have to name them 'robobugs'?" Lexi had chills.

"Lexi's right, and boy, if Phoebe heard what you were doing, she would definitely freak out."

Tech shrugged. "Well, it's the only way to make her feel better, so really, give me so credit." Tech turned to a shivering Phoebe. He was ready to launch the liquid into Phoebe's ear canal. "It's gonna be okay, Phoebe, just stay still..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A voice came from nowhere. The team looked around.

"Who's there?" hollered Ace.

"Me." The team turned around, only to see Dr. Pococosa, on their monitor screen!

"Yikes! It's Dr. Poco...um...Pocococo...Pocococa..."Duck laughed nervously and turned to the team. "Uh, how do we say this guy's name again?"

"It's Pococosa, you estupido!" he boomed.

"Uh, what the heck does that mean?" asked Duck.

"It means you're stupid." said Tech.

"Oh." said Duck, then he got angry. "Hey!"

Dr. Pococosa laughed evilly. "Launch those robobugs of yours and I'll destroy your friend by making her body temperature colder than el invierno!"

"So, you're the one who launched that microchip into Phoebe's brain!" said Ace.

"That's not just it, you naive rabbit." he said. "I'm IN that microchip."

Everybody gasped. Dr. Pococosa continued. "So when I say not to destroy the microchip, I also mean to not destroy me."

Ace smiled. "Well, Doc. I'm glad that you gave us this information because now we know where you are and that we caught ya' right where we want ya'. Say, you're not as intelligent as you say Dr. I'm-a-loco."

"Very good point indeed, but the thing is, I'm in control and unless you want you're friend terminated, you kids do what I say. So she's my own personal puppet. You see, while this chica was sleeping last night, I managed to shrink myself and get my robot to inject the chip into her brain. So one move, and she'll be finished..."

Phoebe was about to sneeze. "Ah...AH...CHOOoooo..."

At that moment, the monitor showed the Dr.'s ship shaking, like an earthquake, and he was screaming because he was shaking wildly with the ship. The Dr. passed out for a few seconds.

"Ace, I have an idea. We have to make her sneeze, so Dr. Pococosa's ship could come out!" said Tech.

"Right, Tech!" said Ace, smiling deviously.

"Yeah, but what is she even allergic to?" asked Lexi.

"Roses!" shouted Rev. The team turned to him. "Phoebe's-allergic-to-roses!"

"Eh, how would you know that, Rev?" asked Ace, who kind of felt awkward.

"Well, remember-when-ma-was-sick-and-and-we-had-to-come-over-to-my-house-to-make-her-feel-better-and-we-gave-her-roses-and-it-made-Phoebs-sneeze-like-crazy?"

Ace shrugged, convinced. "Well, at least that makes sense. Well, what are you waiting for? Get the flowers!"

In not even a quarter of a second, Rev got the red roses. He brought them over to Phoebe so she could smell them. In an instant, Phoebe was ready to sneeze. At the same moment, Dr. Pococosa recovered from dizziness and noticed what was happening.

"Nooooo!"

"Ah...AH...AHHHHHHHHHH...CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The monitor went black, the team caught her snot in a tissue.

Tech used his ray gun to make Dr. Pococosa bigger. He returned to normal size, or so he did?

"Hmm, is he in his full size, Tech?" asked Ace.

"Hmm, I don't know..." he blasted his ray gun again at him and he did not seem to change in his size. Tech laughed. "Hey, that IS his size."

The whole team laughed.

"Hahaha, that's muy comico, Loonatics," he said. "Here's something else to laugh at. I was pretty sure that you were going to stop me and ruin my plan so I took the liberty to install a self destruct sequence in her stomach."

The team gasped, they looked over to Phoebe, who was gone.

"Phoebe?" Duck hollered.

Rev was using sonic speed and searched desperately for Phoebe.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Where-did-you-go?"

The self-destruct chip is very silent so she could've disappeared right in those covers..." he laughed evilly.

Rev became doubtful. "You're...you're...you're wrong! She's-around-here-somewhere!"

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" The guys looked at the door, only to see Phoebe, healthy and alive.

They all ran over to her. Ace picked her up and held her in the air then put her down. Lexi gave her a huge hug. Then Rev, happy to see her, picked her up and spun her around a million times with sonic speed."

"Oh-my-gosh-so-so-so-happy-to-see-ya'-we-were-all-so-SO-worried-but-now-that-you're-alive-and-we-know-that-you're-healthy-again-man-I-just-wanna-celebrate-Slam-think-fast!"

Rev threw her over to Slam, who used his tornado spin to bring her up and down in the air.

He eventually caught her and put her down.

Phoebe laughed. "What's the big deal guys? I'm okay..."

"We thought Ka-Booooommmm!" said Slam.

"You thought I was gonna explode?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"I went in the bathroom to throw up because of the thought of having a person inside you...blehh."

"Wait..." Tech jumped in. "So if the bomb was in your stomach, and you threw up in the toilet, that means..."

There was an explosion and it came from the bathroom. Duck opened the door, only to see the toilet gushing up the water. The water was flowing out of the bathroom.

"Uh, can someone call a plummer?"

Everybody sighed. "Well, in a way, we're glad that it was toilet that exploded, not you..." said Ace. "Now, if you just give us some time to place Dr. Locacosa behind bars, what do you say we play that new video game that you've been itchin' to play..."

"Or let's hang at the mall for some girl time? Just you and me, Phoebs." said Lexi, giving her a small hug.

Tech sighed. "If you want, we can hang out downtown or something..."

Phoebe smiled. She almost cried. "You know what? I would rather stay home, and do something, with ALL six of my true friends. How about a movie?"

"You're wish is our command." said Ace.

After arresting Dr. Pococosa, and getting their toilet fixed, the team sat on the couch, watching a horror movie that they rented from a video store.


	6. Chapter 6

The Loonatics were downtown of Acmetropolis, trying to defeat a giant, menacing spider.

"Alright, team. Give it all ya' got!" he said, using his laser vision.

"This shouldn't be a problem, Ace!" replied Duck, who was holding up the spider leg that was intentionally trying to crush him. He eventually quacked himself out of it. "After all, we've been fighting monsters more bigger than this..."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. That's it, Duck!" he said, impressed. "Everyone, blast at it's feet!" The Loonatics all gathered up and shot at the legs, but it didn't work.

"This isn't working, this arachnid is indestructible!" shout Tech. "Wait, I got a better idea. Rev, see if you can lure it under that big rock over there."

Rev did what he was told. Ace turned to Lexi and Phoebe. "Well, you girls ready to try your new move!"

"Yep!" they both said together.

Ace waited a few seconds for the right time. Then he turned to them and nodded his head. "Go for it."

The two female members ran towards the spider. They both grabbed hands and Phoebe used her powers to bring up the rocks and get them in the air. She also used her wind manipulation to make them float in the air. They were both able to land on the rock that is above the spider.

"Ready Phoebe?"

"Ready Lexi."

Okay, so you obviously know that Lexi and Phoebe are the only girls of the Loonatics. Just so you know, they have a bond that is stronger than anything in the world. They are meant to be best friends and they are meant to work together and they are meant to be one. See and enjoy what happens when they friendship grows even stronger...

Lexi brain-blasts the chain that holds the rock and as the rock fell, the two girls jumped off in time before they were too late.

The Loonatics watched as the massive rock crushes the spider.

"Ew." said both girls.

"You see, this is why I hate spiders." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, I don't know what could be worst then giant spiders." Lexi agreed. They both had chills.

"Oh, I don't know! Even bigger giant spiders!" said Duck, mimicking them in a girly voice. "Psh...you ladies are such prancies."

Duck began to walk away. Annoyed at Duck, Phoebe used her powers to create a crack on the ground to trip Duck. Duck tripped, and landed on the ground on his bottom. What was even better was that there was a whoopie cushion on the ground so he sat on it and there was a fart noise, which led to a burst of laughter.

Duck's cheeks turned red. "It wasn't me. Look." he showed everyone the whoopie cushion which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Hahaha, you're very funny, Phoebe. VERY funny."

Phoebe was laughing very hard. She did not at all expected the whoopie cushion. She laughed so hard that she snorted. Phoebe stopped, because she realized what she just did, and covered her mouth. The snort automatically made everyone stop laughing. They were all desperately looking around.

"What was that?" asked Duck.

"I don't know." said Ace. "That was unusual."

"Oh, no. My snort." she thought. "They know about it!"

The Loonatics headed back to HQ.

Phoebe entered the room with a happy smile on her face. "Hey, guys! Look what I can do." Phoebe disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"Amazing." said Tech.

"Hmm, where'd you go, Phoebs?" asked Ace.

"Just guess where I am."

Everybody seemed to be trying so hard. They all eventually gave up. However, Rev smiled deviously. He used his global positioning ability to detect Phoebe. He found that she was standing right next to him.

"Hmm, are-you...here?" Rev tickled her, causing her to laugh rambunctiously and turn visible again.

"Found-her! That-was-easier-than-I-thought..."

Phoebe snorted, and again, everybody was desperately looking around.

"There it was again." said Lexi.

"That was really weird." said Ace.

"And kind of funny." said Duck. "That sounded more like a snort to me. Alright, who did it?"

Nobody responded.

"Was it you, Tech?"

"Hmmph, certainly not! But anyhow, Phoebe, not only can you control air and wind, but you can become air itself."

"That is soo cool!"

Tech shrugged. "You never know what you can do with your powers."

"Alright, gang. I called this meeting to discuss something important." Ace told everyone.

He turned to Lexi and Phoebe. "Lex, Phoebe, here..."

He handed them two pieces of paper. They read the paper. Then they both screamed excitedly.

"TWO TICKETS TO THE BBA CONCERT?" Lexi screamed. They both shouted with joy and hugged each other.

"Uh, who's BBA?" asked Duck.

"Boys From The Back Alley!" Phoebe told Duck. "Duh."

"The HOTTEST boy band of Acmetropolis, and I can't believe that we got two tickets to the concert!" shouted Lexi. They both screamed again. Duck covered his ears. "Alright, we get it! This is what happens when we have girls on our team."

Both girls embraced Ace into a group hug.

"Oh, thank you so much Ace!" said Lexi.

"Yeah, you're the best!" said Phoebe.

"Eh, no problem, ladies."

"Hey, wait a minute." said Lexi. Both Lexi and Phoebe released their leader. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing." said Ace.

"Okay, this is weird," said Lexi. "How do you know that we like the BBA?" asked Phoebe.

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know. I guess it was the fact that there are a million posters of the BBA in both of your rooms."

"Oh." they both said, and laughed apologetically.

"Anyway, we all thought that you two girls deserve it because you two work really hard and you honor us all with your strong potential. So there, the concert is tomorrow, and we all insist that you have fun."

"We're gonna see BBA tomorrow!" said Lexi. "And it will just be me and Phoebe!"

"Right." said Phoebe.

They placed an arm around each other and laughed together.

Ace laughed. "Well, ain't that the most adorable thing that you've ever seen."

"Yeah, yeah, so cute, girl stuff, big deal." said Duck. "How come I never get to do anything fun?"

Ace shrugged. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Listen, cotton tail, I would like to...uh...um..."

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the Loonatics all gathered around to have breakfast. It was not ready yet though so Rev, Phoebe, and Slam were watching a comedy, Ace and Lexi were talking by the breakfast table and Tech was making breakfast.

The team was watching some comedy sketch about some guy on stage in front of a live studio audience who had his testicles removed and talks really soft and the tv presenter could not stop laughing. This of course, made Rev, Phoebe, and Slam laugh really hard. Phoebe knew that she was going to snort so she left the room.

In the hallway, a few snorts came out and then she took a deep breath. She suddenly saw Duck, who was staring at her with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Your-your laugh! It's hilarious!" Duck was laughing hysterically. "Oh, my, gosh! This is so funny. So it was you who was snorting the whole time!"

"It's not funny, Duck."

"You're absolutely right. It's hilarious!"

"So, what if I snort? Anyone could snort. It's no big deal."

"Psh, yeah. One in a million." said Duck.

"That's not true, Duck." said Phoebe.

"Look, Princess, if it's not that big of a deal like you said, then why are you hiding it?"

"Because snorting is abnormal. I feel like a complete freak."

"Well, you are a pig, right? Don't pigs naturally snort?"

"Duck." She was ready to kill him. Frightened, he backed away a couple steps. "Whoa, easy there!"

She sighed. "So does that mean that you won't tell the others?"

Duck smiled. "Nah."

Phoebe sighed in relief.

"I'll just let them figure it out for themselves." He was walking into the room.

"Huh? Duck, no, wait!"

Too late.

"Alright, guys. Breakfast is served." Tech announced.

The Loonatics sat at their breakfast table and began to dig in.

"Tech, your invention is the best!" said Ace, with a mouthful of eggs.

"Hmm, like I've always said, I'm a genius."

"Hey, everybody, listen up!" Everyone turned to Duck.

"Remember that one time when Zadavia was eating with us and milk came out of her nose?"

Everyone began laughing. "Oh, no." Phoebe thought. She covered her mouth and began to giggle.

"And-and when the milk was running from her nose, it wasn't just running like a faucet in a sink but it just spat everywhere, like a sprinkler!"

Everyone was dying, especially Ace. "Duck, you're so mean." he said, letting out a few chuckles.

"Yeah, stop making fun of poor Zadavia." said Lexi, who was giggling herself.

"That reminds me, remember that time when Duck ticked Zadavia off so badly that she began chasing him and he was going up the stairs but he tripped and rolled down them and knocked down Zadavia like a bowling pin?"

Lexi continued. "And that one time when Duck was drinking lemonade and then he spat all over Zadavia?"

The Loonatics were laughing with insanity.

"Haha, Duck, you and Zadavia just do not mix." said Ace.

"You're all despicable." said Duck. He then noticed Phoebe and began laughing. "You okay there, Phoebe?"

Everyone turned to Phoebe, who was holding in her snort. First of all, she looked as if she was going to explode. She was laughing so hard that she was hammering her fists on the table.

"Eh, Phoebe? Can you breath?" asked Ace.

She got up from the table and ran out the room, letting out her snorts outside HQ.

The girls were downtown.

"Let's see, we have four hours until the concert. What do you think we should do?" asked Lexi.

Phoebe was thinking for a few seconds, then gave Lexi a smile. Lexi smiled back.

"Shopping!" they both said. The two friends laughed as they headed to the Acmetropolis mall.

"So, if we're gonna feel good for the concert, we're gonna have to look good, also, so I'm feelin' for Abigail's, girl." Phoebe told her.

"Same here, chica."

So both girls walked into Abigail's Department Store. So much clothes to chose from, yet so little time! The girls scrambled all over the place for the hottest clothes. They both grabbed a pile of the best looking clothes of their choice and went into the dressing room.

They were both trying on the clothes and modeling themselves in front of the mirror.

After about a half hour or so, they bought the clothes and headed to the beauty salon. Lexi curled her blonde bang and gave it a pink and blue streak. Phoebe curled her two long pigtails and gave her front bangs some colored streaks as well, which was yellow and green.

The girls went into a girls' shoe store called "Layla's Shoes" and bought a couple of pairs of shoes. They then went into a nail salon. Lexi got some blue nails and Phoebe got some pink nails. They both looked at each other and laughed, for that that was their actual uniform colors, except it's switched.

The girls walked out of the mall, looking extremely gorgeous. Lexi, with her hair done and such, has blue eye shadow on, a green sweater-like midriff, some long, sparkly light blue jeans and some high heels to show off her blue toenails. Phoebe, with her hair done and such, has pink eye shadow on, a white blouse-like midriff saying, "I love Acme" and a sparkly black and gray striped pencil-skirt and a pair of knee-high black high-heeled boots.

Lexi and Phoebe were eating by a local burger joint, called "Jack's Burgers." They were outside, both eating the burgers by a table.

"Well, this is just great. Who knew that we would both end up going to BBA concert?" said Lexi.

"Yeah, I honestly did not expect a person like Ace to do that for us." said Phoebe. "I mean, most of the time he seems so...serious."

"Yep, that's the best part of Ace." said Lexi, taking another bite of the burger."

Phoebe grinned. "You like Ace, don't you."

Lexi's cheeks began to turn red. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. What makes you say that?"

"Well, first of all, you talk about him all the time. Second of all, whenever you are around him, you have that big smile on your face. Third of all, look at your cheeks. You're blushing."

Lexi felt her cheeks and laughed. "I'm not blushing... My-my cheeks always turn red like that...oh, not like you're not interested in Rev!"

Phoebe began to blush. "Rev? Oh please. Th-that's ridiculous. There's no chemistry between us. We don't even have much in common."

"That maybe so, but it is possible, whether you two are alike or not."

"Well...uh...uh...OH! Admit it, Lexi! You like LIKE Ace!"

"Lexi shook her head. "I do not like LIKE Ace." Lexi was about to drink the soda but it just missed her mouth. It was running from her chin down. Phoebe, on the other hand, was holding in her snort. It was not that easy to do.

Lexi was embarrassed but laughed along with Phoebe anyway. Phoebe was hammering her fists on the table.

Lexi then stopped and stared at Phoebe. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever you laugh, you always hold it in."

"Well, it's a long story, really. Anyway, this is great. This is just like the old days. I kind of miss the old days before we became superheroes. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "Uh, you guess?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. I really do miss the old days, especially going out and partying with my friends."

"Wow, that sounds like a great life. You must've been really popular."

Lexi laughed nervously. "Yeah, I sure was. What did you miss in your old life?"

"Hmm, where do I start. I missed hanging out with my friends, especially shopping with them. I was also the prom queen at our prom."

"I can definitely see that." said Lexi. They both laughed.

Phoebe then saw a couple of puppies that were about 50 yards behind Lexi. They both seem to be playing with each other. The puppies were standing on a sewer plate. The sewer plate suddenly broke and the two puppies fell in the hole.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe gasped.

Lexi looked up. "What?"

Phoebe got up and came closer to the hole. Lexi followed. "What happened, Phoebe?"

Phoebe pointed to the hole. "Those puppies! They fell in that hole."

Lexi gasped. "Oh, poor things! We gotta save them!"

The girls ran over to the sewer hole. They looked down and saw nothing but darkness.

"It's too dark! How will we find them?" asked Phoebe.

"Hold on, I'll use my super hearing." Lexi's eyes turned pink and she opened up her long ears. After a few seconds, she gasped. "They're not too far away! They're behind one corner away from the entrance."

"How can we get them to come over here?"

"We're just gonna have to shout for them."

The girls were calling the puppies. After a few seconds, the frightened creatures followed the sounds of they're voices. By the time they reached the opening, the two ladies could see them clearly.

"It worked! We just gotta get them up here."

"My turn, Lex." Phoebe's eyes turned blue. Phoebe use her powers to bring up the rock from below their paws. Like an elevator, the rock brought up the two dogs within an instant. The puppies barked with joy when they saw the two girls.

"We did it!" the girls high-fived each other. One of the dogs leaped into Lexi's arms, then the other one leaped into Phoebe's arms. The two girls laughed as the two dogs thanked them with small, wet kisses.

"Alright the concert starts in another half hour and we are here. So let's show him the tickets now." said Lexi. The girls were waiting at the line to get in. After ten minutes, they were finally up.

"Tickets please." said the security guard.

Lexi turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe searched through her purse for the tickets. They were not there.

"Huh?"

The security guard raised his eyebrow, showing impatience. Phoebe smiled apologetically and searched frantically for the tickets. They were still not there. Phoebe then kneeled down and took out all of the items in her purse. "I know that I put them in here!" she thought.

"No ticket, No in." said the security guard.

"Wait, please let us in!" said Lexi.

Phoebe stood back up. "Yeah, don't you even know who we are? We're the..."

Lexi covered her mouth. "He cannot know our identities." she whispered to her.

The two ladies gave the security guard puppy-dog eyes.

"Get out of here."

The two girls sadly walked through the streets of Acmetropolis.

"This is all YOUR fault. You said that you had the tickets!" Lexi sneered.

"I did! They must've flew out of my bag! It is not MY fault."

"Psh, just listen to yourself. You can't even take responsibility for your own actions."

That phrase sounded familiar. Phoebe got mad. "Hey, I do too take responsibility for my actions! You have NO idea what it is like to hear that from a lot of people, even though it's not even true! You don't know anything about me, Lexi!"

"You don't know anything about me, Phoebe! I've been through a lot of things in life that you wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, really? I wouldn't understand? You must think that I'm really dumb."

"No, Phoebe. You just ACT dumb!"

Phoebe was at the limit. "You know what! We're done here!"

"No, YOU'RE done here! It's because of you that we have to miss an opportunity that comes once in a lifetime, even for me."

"What's the big deal? It's just a concert. I'm sure that you've done many things like this before."

"No, I haven't..." Lexi sat down on the ground against the wall.

Phoebe became lurid. "What? But you said that you've done a lot of things with you're friends and..."

"I didn't have ANY friends." hollered Lexi. "In fact, I have NOBODY."

Phoebe sat next to Lexi. "You mean, you lied?"

"Yes." Lexi bursted into tears. "I wasn't really the type of person who would fit in anywhere, and knowing you, I knew you wouldn't accept me if you knew who I REALLY was..."

"Lexi, what makes you think that I was like those girls?"

"Well, it's your attitude and stuff. You're cool, you're popular, and you were the prom queen. Me, I am nothing..." Lexi continued sobbing. Phoebe put her arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Lexi, you are NOT nothing. Who or-or what would make you think that?"

Lexi told her the story about her life. She was an orphan. When she tried out for the cheerleading team, she did not make it because she did not have the potential.

Phoebe thought for a few seconds. "That doesn't make sense. You're good at gymnastics and all of that stuff. Why wouldn't they...Oh, wait, Lexi. They were jealous of you! They couldn't stand that you were better than them. Those witches!"

Lexi wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, that was not right at all. They shouldn't really make awful girls like her, captain. I don't really understand whatever happen to real coaches deciding who makes the team or not."

There was a moment of silence.

Phoebe sighed. "Maybe I am dumb. Maybe I can't take responsibility for my actions. Maybe I don't know what life is like."

"No." said Lexi, placing her arm around Phoebe. "I was just being stubborn. I'm sorry, Phoebs."

"No, I'm sorry, for not being the friend that I was suppose to be."

Lexi smiled, "I'm glad that you and I have superpowers. It gives me the opportunity to see what it's really like to have somebody who has your back."

"Me, too, Lex. I've never even been this close to my friends before. It's great."

"It sure is." said Lexi.

Suddenly the people of town began to scream and run in the same direction. The girls went out to look. It was that spider that they battled yesterday, but it seemed bigger.

"Um, didn't we defeat this guy yesterday? And did he get bigger?" asked Phoebe.

"No, apparently, he's a she, and the one that we crushed yesterday was the baby, and this thing here, is the mommy."

The spider screeched with anger. "And mommy is angry. She's gonna crush US for crushing her baby."

"Oh." said Phoebe. "I guess we kind of deserve that and see? Everyone would know that except me."

Lexi shrugged. "You just need to study more."

Phoebe shook her head in denial. "Uh, yeah...not gonna happen."

The spider raised it's right leg to squish them.

"Run!" Lexi screamed. They both dodged the spider's leg and ran the other direction.

"Okay, we need backup." said Lexi. She raised her wristwatch and use it to contact the rest of the Loonatics. "Ace! We need help. Now!"

"On it, Lex!" Ace responded. It appears that the gang already knew about this situation and were on their way, using the jetpacks.

Phoebe grinned at Lexi. "You guys are meant for each other."

They arrived right on time.

"Well, here we go again." said Duck. "Looks like we'll have to exterminate this bug."

"Luckily, I bought my invention that should calm the spider down." said Tech, who flew up to the spider and began to spray in it's face. As Tech said, the spider did calm down.

"Now, girls. Let her have it!"

They both nodded. They both grabbed hands and Phoebe used her powers to bring up the rocks and get them in the air. She also used her wind manipulation to make them float in the air. They were both able to land on the rock that is above the spider.

Lexi brainblasted the chain and the rock began to drop. Phoebe hopped off first and landed on the ground softly. She realized that Lexi was still on the rock.

"Get off of there, Lexi!"

Lexi was able to jump off. However, the rock caused a small explosion in the air that caused Lexi to loose balance.

"Lexi!" Phoebe shouted. Phoebes eyes turned blue and she use her plant control ability to summon a huge vine from underground that would catch Lexi and bring her down with a slide-like structure. As soon as Lexi, got down Phoebe caught her in her arms.

The gang cheered. "Nice catch, Phoebe!" hollered Ace.

Phoebe sat down with Lexi, who was unconscious.

"Lexi, Lexi, are you there?" she shook her a little, then Lexi woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You two girls defeated mama long legs, and again, it was all because of your strong bond."

Phoebe helped Lexi up. "Yeah, wouldn't know what to do without my best friend."

They both embraced each other into a hug. "Aw." they both said and laughed.

They released each other. Phoebe frowned. "The BBA concert is about to start. If only if I didn't lose those tickets."

Lexi smiled. "Well, no ticket is worth losing my best friend."

Phoebe smiled back.

The security guard came outside. "Hey, what happened to that giant spider?" He looked around only to see that it was the Loonatics. He became surprised!

The Loonatics stepped forward. The security guard laughed. "Well, I guess thanks to you guys, that thing was defeated, but where are those two girls that are on the team?"

"They right here, Doc." Ace pushed both of them forward.

The security guard gasped. "So you were part of the Loonatics the whole time? Oh man, I'm a big fan of you ladies. You know what, why don't you ladies come in and enjoy that concert. On me, y'all."

The girls gasped.

"Are you serious?" asked Lexi.

"Mmm-hmm."

The girls looked at each other for a second then screamed and hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh, sir. Thank you soo much!" said Phoebe.

The girls turned to the boys.

"Well, looks like we're free to do whatever we want around here." said Lexi.

"Well, I guess that I'm allowed in, too." said Duck. He was gonna walk into the theater. "Step aside, ladies."

"Hold it, Duck!" The guard stopped by putting a hand in front of his face. "What do ya' think you're doin'?"

"Whoa, buster! I happen to be part of the Loonatics and as the most important member of the team, I demand to see your advisor."

"Oh, then let me go get him for ya'. Here he his..." He put a fist bigger than his own head in front of Duck's face. Duck gulped. Then with fright, he turned around and walk away.

"Girls are despicable."

Everybody on the team laughed, even Phoebe. She was laughing hard until she snorted. The team stopped and looked at her. She couldn't help but keep snorting.

"So, you're the one who was snorting like that the whole time." said Ace.

"Hehe he he." Slam laughed.

Phoebe sighed sadly. "I hate my laugh."

"Are you kidding? I love your laugh!" Lexi assured her.

"Really?"

"Of course." Lexi grabbed her arm. "Now what are you waiting for, Phoebs? Let's go see that concert!"

They two girls laughed as the both went inside.

The room had a lot of people in it and it was dark.

"And now presenting...BOYS FROM THE BACK ALLEY!"

Everyone including Lexi and Phoebe were screaming from the top of their lungs as a group of five boys came on stage. They were singing, each with a solo so powerful, and their dancing, was out of this world. The colored lights definitely brought out the excitement of the audience. Lexi and Phoebe were just being girls, just like everyone else in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

At HQ, the Loonatics were just hanging out. However, Phoebe was in her room on her cell phone, trying to call someone very important. The phone didn't pick up, so Phoebe left a message.

"Dad? Hello? Anyone there? Please pick up..."

Phoebe gave up and flopped herself on the bed, feeling disappointed.

She tried again after an hour, but again, her dad did not pick up.

"Daddy, please! Talk to me...please..."

She waited for a long moment. "I know that you are there." she thought. "You just don't want to talk to me. Can't blame you though."

She gave up and hung up the phone.

"Maybe he really isn't there," she thought. "Maybe he got a new number or something."

She sighed and laid in bed.

The gang was eating breakfast at the table, meanwhile, Phoebe was on the couch, feeling depressed.

"Phoebe!" Tech called. "Are you sure that you don't want some breakfast? It will fill you up in no time."

"No." She did not sound like herself at all. She wasn't the happy, enthusiastic fashionista that the gang knew and love.

"Hmm, there's obviously something wrong with her." Lexi told them. "She's not that hyper, little drama queen that we know and love."

"Eh, I-guess-I'll-go-talk-to-her." said Rev.

Rev got up and went to the couch.

He gulped. "Here it goes..."he thought.

"Hey-Phoebe-what's-the-matter-huh-anything-you-wanna-tell-me?"

"I'm fine." she said, weakly.

"No-you're-not-'fine'-because-you-need-to-put-a-smile-on-that-face-or-I-swear-I'll..."

Rev read the expression on her face and could tell that she didn't want to be bothered.

He got up and went back to the table and shrugged.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes." Duck turned over to Phoebe. "For crying out loud, Toots, smile and snort like you usually do!"

"Duck!" Everyone shouted.

"What are you, stupid? That's no way to talk to her!" Lexi told him. She got up and sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Lexi knelt down next to her. "Phoebe, please talk to me. You can tell me anything just like I tell you everything."

Phoebe sighed and got up. "Follow me."

"Yeah, I doubt that Queen of Sheba would be able to..."

Duck saw that the two girls were leaving the room.

"And that's the power of Girl Power." said Ace.

The girls were out in the hallway.

"Alright you wanna know why I'm so down?"

Lexi nodded.

"It was long before I was even born. My dad was a wealthy CEO, meanwhile, my mom was a singer from the streets. They both met at my mom's gig, one day. That day, they fell completely in love with each other. It didn't take long for them to have the wedding of their dreams and have a baby, which was me. The three of us were the happiest family alive."

"When I was seven, my mom became sick and began having serious medical conditions. She later passed away."

"Even with just the two of us, however, me and my Dad still managed to be a family. We learned that even with Mom gone, she is still with us in spirit. Me and my dad became best friends, but even after all of the fun times that we spent together, he still felt somewhat lonely."

"It was then that a woman named Isis, came in our lives. She and my dad met at our favorite restaurant to eat in. Of course, they fell in love, and my dad got married again. Isis does seem like a nice lady. However, I don't exactly trust her."

"My dad started to pay less attention to me and more attention to Isis. However, I did not let that bother me. Designing and making clothes became a new hobby of mine. It also became my new best friend. I then applied for a job at the 'LeCher Fashion Industry'. There was one day, when our friendship just completely disappeared."

"Phoebe!" her dad called. "Where are you going, young lady?"

"I'm going to the fashion show for my job."

"A job? You didn't tell me that you had a job."

"Of course, I did." she said. Phoebe shrugged. "I guess you were ignoring me when I was trying to tell you."

"Why do you have a bunch of these clothes?"

"Dad, these are my designs. They're gonna be worn by famous fashion models. Then the people of the Fashion Institute would see, and they would grant me a full scholarship to be a student at their college. Aren't you proud? I mean, I thought you would be...never mind." She turned around and walked to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you did not tell me about this at all, pumpkin."

"Well, I did tell you. You just don't listen."

"Hey, you don't have to be rude, Phoebe. I am your father."

"Really? You're my father? I don't think so." Phoebe turned to walk away.

"Phoebe! You turn around and listen to your father right now!"

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Why should I? You never listen to me, even when I wanted you to. You didn't even know that I have a job! That's how bad this is! We used to be best friends until Isis came along. Ever since she came in our lives I've been nothing to you but some girl who lives in this house! Well, I'm gonna get that scholarship and I'm gonna leave you two alone. You two deserve each other!"

"Wait, wait, honey, please." He knelt down and looked up to her, eye-to-eye. "Don't be like that. Please, Phoebe, please. Isis may not be someone that you like, but you two will get along. In fact, you two will be best friends."

Phoebe was shaking her head. "You're missing the point." she whispered. "You're MISSING THE POINT!" she got up to open the door.

"YOU'RE BEING DISRESPECTFUL AND I DO NOT LIKE IT!" he yelled. "WHEN YOU GET HOME, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A HUGE DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS. DO YOU HEAR ME? AND YOU WILL LEARN TO GET ALONG WITH ISIS."

"YEAH, TRY NEVER!" she yelled back, and then she slammed the door.

"And that was the last time I saw and spoke to him, because that day was also the day that the meteor hit Acmetropolis and gave us all powers. Since then, I had such a hard time contacting him because I was afraid that he would not accept me as his daughter. It's been a year and last week I thought it would be a good idea to tell him. However, he hasn't been picking up the phone."

"I don't know if he changed his number or moved out or whatever but I feel that I've waited too long, Lexi. I think that I'm too late."

Phoebe began to burst into tears.

"Oh, come here." Lexi embraced her into a hug and rubbed her back, shushing her.

"Wait, Phoebe! How about we go check out your house to see if he's there. I'll go with you if you want."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's worth a shot!"

Phoebe hesitated for a few seconds. "Okay, tomorrow we'll do it."

The two girls walked to the Victorian mansion. Phoebe's heart was beating fast. "Please be there, daddy." she thought. "And if you are, please love me again."

Lexi on the other hand, was shocked.

"You live here?" she asked. "You were rich?"

"It doesn't matter. I gotta see my dad, like now."

"Wow, this is like a castle. It's great!" said Lexi.

Phoebe smiled. "I'll tell you what. If things goes A-Okay between us, then you can visit some time."

"Really? That would be sweet!"

The girls went up the porch steps. Phoebe looked at his set of cars.

"Well, all of his cars are here, so he has to be here as well."

Phoebe rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. No response. Phoebe's heart was beating even faster. She rang the doorbell again. Still no response.

Lexi shrugged. "Could he be at work possibly?"

"He works on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and today is Tuesday, so he has to be home..."

The girls waited a few seconds. Still no response. Phoebe became mad. "Okay that's it..."

Lexi's eyes turned pink. "Want me to brain blast this door?"

"No wait!" Phoebe stopped her. Phoebe knelt down and got a small brass key from under the doormat. "I got a spare key, Lexi."

Phoebe opened the door, with a gasp of shock. The whole place seemed to be torn apart. All of the expensive china, the plants, and the vases were all broken on the floor. The wallpaper was ripped up. Everywhere seemed trashed apart. Phoebe bursted into tears. "Oh, no..."

Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Phoebs."

"Dad!" she called, running up the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Lexi called.

Phoebe checked in all of the rooms, calling for her father, but he was nowhere in sight. However, something suspicious came about.

In the master bedroom, where him and her stepmother Isis sleep, was immaculate. The bed was spread perfectly and not one item seemed out of place. There was also a big piece of technology on the bed.

"What's that?" asked Lexi.

Phoebe shook her head. "I have no idea. But we're gonna find out..."


	10. Chapter 10

The girls were back at HQ, explaining what they just experience. "And when me and Lexi got there, everything in my whole house was destroyed, well, except the master bedroom, which is apparently where my dad and stepmom, Isis, sleep, because everything there was perfectly clean...and-and..." Phoebe was searching through her pocket for the chip that they found earlier. She found it and handed it to Tech. "And then we found this..."

Tech examined it for a few seconds. "Hmm...wait a minute. Let me insert this in the computer slot. It might reveal a message."

The team waited for it to install.

"Phoebe, do you have Isis' phone number?" asked Ace.

"I do." she said. "As a matter of fact, I tried to contact her a million times, and somehow, I have a feeling that she's doing it on purpose..."

Finally the chip installed. The screen suddenly showed a masked dark figure. "Greetings, team."

The team gasped. Ace stepped forward. "Eh, who are you, Doc?"

"I'm sorry. My name is anonymous. You're gonna have to figure it out yourselves."

Phoebe got mad. "You Coward! You're afraid that if you tell us, we would come over there and rearrange that ugly little face of yours, aren't you?"

The masked figure laughed malignly. "Oh, I'm so scared. Little Miss Phoebe is gonna beat me up! Hahaha..."

"How do you know my name?" asked Phoebe. "And...and what have you've done with dad and Isis, Mr. Hideous!"

"Oh, don't worry, Pretty Princess. Your daddy and stepmom, are safe and sound with me."

The masked figure then stepped aside to show her father and stepmom, strapped to some table. They somehow looked unconscious. Phoebe gasped. "Dad! Daddy, can you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Daddy can't hear you..."

Phoebe eyes turned blue. Her anger triggered her powers and the ground began to shake. "Let. Them. GO!"

Rev grabbed her shoulder, to calm her down.

Zadavia's hologram appeared just on time. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. We're just trying to get pigtails here to compromise in an agreement."

"Agreement?" asked Zadavia. "Who are you?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Zadavia, he's just being a wimp. He's afraid that we're gonna kick his bootie to next century if we knew his name." said Phoebe. "But what agreement?"

"If you wanna see your daddy ever again, you and the rest of the Loonatics will meet at my island "Hatta Mari", which is located halfway across the planet. Hurry, child. From what I see, I don't think that your daddy can wait for you any longer."

Phoebe looked down, trying to hold back her tears. "It's already my fault that I waited too long in the first place" she thought.

"Just don't hurt him." she choked out.

The monitor went off. Phoebe turned around to face everyone. They all just stared at her. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go."

"Eh, Phoebs, I ain't too sure about this." said Ace.

"Huh?"

"Dear Phoebe, I'm afraid this situation is kind of risky." Zadavia told her.

Phoebe's jaw nearly dropped. "So? What's the big deal? We've faced many dangers before."

"Yes, but nothing like this." said Zadavia. "It's obvious that it's a trap."

"S-so that's it? We're not even gonna bother? I-I don't believe you guys! My father is in danger and you guys are worried about this being a trap?" Rev and Lexi came over to peacefully calm her down while she was arguing with Zadavia.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe."

"But we're superheroes. We're suppose to save other people, even if it means giving up our own lives."

There was a long period of silence. "You know what? This is my situation, not yours, so I'm gonna save my father. Either help me or stay out of my way..."

"That's not really your choice, Phoebe..."

Phoebe heart stopped. "What do you mean it's not my choice? That's MY father."

"You're part of the team, Phoebe, and once you go, you don't bother coming back..."

Phoebe turned to the window. She then started crying. She was sobbing hysterically. Ace went over and put his hand on her shoulder.

She then got up and started to walk out. "That's such an easy choice..."

She walked right out of the room.

"Wait, Phoebe!" Rev called.

"Come back!" Lexi called. She then turned to Zadavia. "Zadavia, you're just gonna let her go?"

Zadavia said nothing.

"Well, danger schmanger. I'm with Phoebe on this one." Duck told Zadavia.

"Yes, Duck." Ace agreed. "Phoebe's right. We are superheroes. We help everybody, even if it means giving up our lives for them."

There was a long period of silence from Zadavia. "Go, Loonatics, and please, be careful." The team then chased after Phoebe before it was too late. Rev then stopped and turned to Zadavia. "Phoebe-is-still-on-the-team-right-Zadavia?"

"Just go, Rev. Her and I are gonna have a talk when she gets back."

The team caught Phoebe right on time. She was about to take off with her ship.

"Phoebe, wait! We're coming with ya'!" shout Ace.

"So you guys will help me?"

"Yeah, of course. That's our job." said Lexi.

"And plus, you need some better transportation than that." said Tech.

The team was on the ship.

"So, Zadavia was really gonna let me go?"

"Eh-she-said-something-about-you-and-her-having-a-little-girl-to-girl-talk." said Rev.

"Psh, so what if she kicks me off the team? She's wrong and she knows it. Since when are traps the biggest concern about saving other people?"

Zadavia then appeared on the monitor.

Ace giggled. "Speak of the devil."

Zadavia sighed. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put that much weight on your shoulders. Listen, you know that I do it because I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know, but how was letting me go gonna make things any better?"

"That was only a threat. Knowing you, I thought that you would stay on the sidelines."

"I'm not that type of person Zadavia. At least, not anymore. He's my father."

"Yes, I know, dear, and I'm very proud of you for that. Zadavia out." Her hologram disappeared.

"I really hate when people do that." said Phoebe. "They always think that I think about myself, even though that's not entirely true."

"Alright, so Princess is back in the gang!" said Duck.

"I'm not too concerned about that. I just hope that my dad is okay."

The Loonatics arrived on Hatta Mari. The island was infested with robotic security guards.

"According to my navigation unit, that masked guy's lair should be right under that volcano." said Tech.

The gang followed Tech to where the entrance was.

It was dark when they first entered the place. The corridor was spooky.

Ace turned to Duck. "Do you think that you could give us some light?"

Duck's eyes turned orange. He then opened his hand with an orange orb. The orb lit up the corridor, only to see that they were all surrounded by robots that were about to attack them!

Ace's eyes turned yellow. "Loonatics, attack!"

The team then went for the robots.

Tech's eyes turned green and he used his power to levitate the robots and bash them against the ground. Lexi was dodging the robot's blows and brain blasted them.

Slam was surrounded. His eyes turned purple and he used his hands to create a tornado blast at the robots. However, one big robot snuck up from behind Slam and grabbed him. The robot pinned Slam against the wall and was about to blast him to smithereens. Slam was struggling to get out of the robot's grasp, but it was too strong. Suddenly, a rock bashed into the robot and destroyed it. It was enraged Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes were blue with determination. She stood by Slam and used her powerful air sweep to blow away all of the robots. Slam on the other hand, was surprised.

She decided to help Duck out when he was surrounded by the robots. She summoned her vinyl whip to grab a bunch of robots and throw them away. When all the robots were seemingly destroyed, the team took a breather.

"Great job, team." said Ace.

Duck brought up another orange orb to light the passage, only to see that a robot was about to attack Phoebe.

He gasped. "Phoebe watch out!"

Phoebe's eyes turned blue and she disappeared. She then became visible from behind the robot and summoned a rock from below it's feet and grabbed it. The rock appeared as a hand-shaped figure. Phoebe then tightened her hands into balls which imitated the rock to do the same, crushing the robot to a tiny ball.

The team stood there, shocked as they watched Phoebe who began to walk the passage.

"Wow, never mess with Daddy's little girl." said Duck.

"Yeah, I've never seen that side of her before." said Tech.

Slam mumbled something.

Ace nodded in agreement. "You are so right, Slam. I've never thought that she had it in her, too."

The team followed her down the passage. They then came into a lit room. In it, was a laboratory, it had bottles and experiments and all of that but there was one thing that was shocking of all. Phoebe's dad was strapped to a slanted table, looking unconscious.

Phoebe gasped. "Dad!" She ran towards him and examined him. "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess..." She went to touch him but her hand went right through him. "Huh?" Her dad then disappeared and suddenly, a group of tentacle-like claws grabbed her wrists and ankles and brought her to the table to strap her down.

"Oh, no!" Lexi shouted, as the team went to rescue her, but the team suddenly a suction-like structure appeared and pulled up all of the Loonatics into a some sort of glass dome, like a vacuum. They were all trapped in there.

Phoebe tried to break free, but she couldn't. The dark masked figure then appeared in the room. He was kind of taller than the Loonatics but he didn't seem to be anywhere near a human's height.

"Well, well, well, you guys came after all. Hehehe, I'm impressed."

Slam yelled out something.

"Yeah, you wimp. Show yourself! Who are you?" asked Lexi.

The masked figure took off his mask...or her mask. It was a she. Her voice was vocalized with a masculine voice. She was a pig, with short blonde hair, and she seems old. The pig smiled evilly, for that Phoebe recognized her.

"Isis."


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe's stepmom smiled devilishly. "Surprised?"

"Hmm... nah. I always knew that you were hiding something ugly under that dry and disgusting skin of yours."

"Wow, rude, aren't we?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Just being honest, and after all, honesty IS the best policy, Isis. How could you?"

"There's a lot of things that we all want in the world, child..."

"Psh, ever been told that you can't get everything you want in the world?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that you were, too, considering what a spoiled brat you are!"

"But we treated you like family, well, at least my dad did. What do you want from us? Money?"

She paced herself back and forth, then she turned to Phoebe.

"That day that I met your father, I hatched up a devious plan. I married him and got my share of the fortune. While he was sleeping I managed to hypnotize him with my invention to make him turn against you."

"Things got different the day that meteor struck Acmetropolis and you just completely disappeared. We both thought that you were gone for good. However, when I started seeing you 'Loonatics' on tv, fighting crime, or getting interviewed or whatever pathetic thing that you guys do, I figured out that you were part of that team and that you were alive."

"I then hatched up another plan, and that is to capture you and get those powers of yours. So I abducted your father and managed to lure you brats here. Hehehe, I'm a genius."

Tech got offended. "Hey! There's only one genius in this room and that will be me."

"Oh, good for you, but no one cares." she laughed. She stepped closer. "Oh, you poor, simple child. I know how much it hurts..."

She placed both hands on Phoebe's face, but Phoebe turned her face away. "Gross! Get away from me you disgusting, old prune!"

"Oh." The boys all said.

Lexi giggled.

"Insolent girl! I don't know how Phil deals with you."

"My dad loves me!" Phoebe told her. "And why should I treat someone like YOU with respect?"

Isis laughed. "Think again, honey. What makes you think that he loves you anymore? You disappeared and you never contacted him once. So if I were you, I would just give that up."

Phoebe then looked down to the floor, sadly. "She's right." she thought. "Why bother?"

"And now, for the moment that we all have been waiting for." Isis announced. She went to the machine, and pressed the button. Phoebe suddenly felt electrifying pain. She turned to the Loonatics. She then counted them. "Say, weren't there six of you?" Isis looked around cautiously, only to see Duck deactivating the traps.

Isis gasped. "No!"

It was too late. Duck deactivated the traps, which set them all free.

"Way to go, Duck." said Ace.

Right away, Lexi brain blasted Isis into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Quick turn off the machine!" Ace ordered. Tech went to the computer and within a second, the pain stopped for Phoebe. Rev released her and placed his hand around her waist while holding her hand over his shoulder. "There-there-it's-gonna-be-okay-are-you-alright?"

"I feel a little weak, but I'm fine. I still have some power left in me, but, uh...where's Isis?"

The team looked around.

"But she was here a second ago!" Lexi told her. "I knocked her out with my brain blast!"

"It's okay, Lexi. I'm not even worried about her right now. I'm worried about my dad. Where is he?"

"Phoebe, don't worry, I can just enter him in my GPS unit." Tech was typing into his mini computer. He waited a few seconds. It began to beep wildly. "We got him!"

All of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake! Run for your lives!" Duck yelled.

"No, Isis activated a self-destruct sequence. The lab will be destroyed in ten minutes at most!" said Tech.

"Then we gotta get out of here, now!" said Ace.

"No! I'm not leaving without my dad!" Phoebe turned to Tech. "Tech, we gotta find him, like pronto!"

The Loonatics then followed the genius out of the lair.

When the Loonatics went outside, they found that Phoebe's father was lying on the ground, unconsciously.

Phoebe gasped. "Dad!"

She ran over to him. He did not seem to be breathing.

Tears began to roll down her eyes. "No...this is all my fault, I'm sorry for not being there. Please don't leave me, daddy...I love you so much..."

Lexi began to cry as well. "Oh, poor Phoebe." Ace comforted her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rev came over and placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Slam yelled out something. The robots were back.

This time, Phoebe turned around, with pure anger in her blue colored eyes. "You'll pay for this!"

Phoebe stood up and levitated rocks to crush the robots. "Get back!" But more came on her way. There had to be like over two hundred robots.

"Oh, geez, why didn't I think of this before?" Tech asked. He then took out a couple of bottles with liquid substances. "I'm glad that I stole these from the lair. One of these is the life force that was drained out of Phoebe's father. By drinking this down, he should recover in no time." Tech went to feed Phoebe's father the substance.

Phoebe gave all the robots that she had left, by performing a powerful earthquake blast that cleared out the whole entire robot army, which basically drained all of her life force out. Just like that, she fainted on the ground lifelessly.

Meanwhile, Phil recovered right on Q. "W-what happened? How did I get..." His eyes suddenly widened with shock when he recognized his daughter, who was lying lifelessly on the ground. "Phoebe!"

He got up and ran to her. "Oh, no. Not my little angel! Not my baby!"

He knelt down and supported her head by tilting it up.

"Oh, not again..." he has tears in his eyes. "I'm going through this again! Oh, this is not happening...Someone help me! Please!"

The team went over to Phil.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Loonatics." said Ace. "We are also dear friends of Phoebe..."

"Mr. Pig, this is the life force that was drained out by your second wife, Isis." Tech showed him the bottom. "This should help..."

He poured the liquid into Phoebe's mouth. Within a matter of seconds, Phoebe opened her eyes. She saw her father and smiled. "Daddy, is that you?"

He sighed in relief. "Oh, Phoebe..."

Her father stood up and picked her up and threw her in the air a couple of times, like a child. The two then embraced each other with tears in their eyes.

"I thought that I lost you..."

"I thought that I would never see you again." said Phoebe. "I miss you so much."

Phil put his daughter down. "But, Phoebe, what has happened to you?"

"More than I can even explain...but I wouldn't have gotten here if it weren't for my true friends..."

Phoebe then introduced her father to the Loonatics.

The Loonatics were on their way back to Acmetropolis on the ship.

"So, let me get this straight. A meteor struck Acmetropolis, gave you guys powers, and you were fighting crimes the whole time?"

"Yes, for over a year now." said Duck.

Phil gasped. "A year?"

"Yes, daddy. Apparently, Isis has been hypnotizing you to do what she wants the whole time and she was after our powers, too. She got away, but when she shows up, we'll be-"

"Isis did that to us?" Phil covered his face in disgust. "I should've known that that women was trouble. Why did I even trust her? I must've been so stupid..."

"No, daddy, it's not your fault." Phoebe told him.

Phil sighed. "Oh, well. At least she is out of our lives now and that we're both together again..."

"Uh, dad..."

"Yes, honey..."

"Um, I kind of have a responsibility as a superhero and I think it's best if I stayed with the Loonatics. Is that okay with you? I mean if you don't approve, then..."

"Yes, of course, Phoebe. After all, I don't make the decisions for you, it's up to you, and besides, it's nice to see that you are into this type of responsibility. I can't even call you my little girl anymore."

"Oh, dad I'll always be your little girl." Phoebe snuggled closer to her father. "Wait, are you sure that you are safe at the house?"

"Yeah, if you want, you could crash at our place, for a month or two..." Ace offered.

Phil laughed. "I appreciate your offer, but I will be fine. In case that nutcase shows up, I have a strong defense system activated at home."

"Do you want me to visit you dad, like every week or so?" asked Phoebe. "Or perhaps, everyday?"

Phil smiled. "That would be nice."

He turned to the Loonatics. "Thank you so much Loonatics for taking care of my little girl."

"Anytime, Doc."

"And if you need us, give us a call." said Lexi.

"Is there anyway to repay you?"

"Well, actually..." Duck was thinking of something but everyone was staring at him with a sharp look. He sighed. "No."


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe was with her father, Phil, at the mansion, having a nice quiet lunchtime together outside their patio.

Phil sighed. "What a beautiful day..."

"This is just like old times, daddy." said Phoebe. "I miss mom."

"I miss her, too, honey, but what matters is that we are together, and that your mother's spirit, lives in you."

Phoebe sighed. "This almost makes me regret being a superhero, because I kind of miss these days, with just me and you..."

"You're forgetting someone..."

"Mom?"

Phil suddenly made a nasty look on his face. "Not even close..." He did not sound like himself at all. Instead, he had a woman's voice, and her voice sounds horribly familiar.

"What?" Phoebe became frightened. The bright blue skies turned dark and bloody red. The ground and trees in the backyard turned into a dark color. Phil morphed into something, or someone. Someone familiar. It was an old woman with an evil smile on her face.

"Surprise, Princess!" Isis cackled. Phoebe was too frightened to even move. Suddenly, tentacle-like claws grabbed Phoebe and pinned her down on the table. Phoebe struggled to get out, but she just couldn't.

"Now to get what I came for." Isis's eyes were blood-shot red, like any other maniac. She was stepping closer and closer. Phoebe was then screaming as loud as she could.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Rev was trying to calm her down. Phoebe's eyes were still closed. She was still experiencing her nightmare. "Calm-down-calm-down-it's-a-dream-wake-up-wake-up!"

Phoebe's eyes snapped open. She was sweating and breathing hard. "My...dad...my...house...Isis!"

"It's-okay-it's-okay." Rev gave her huge hug and rocked her back and forth. Phoebe felt funny. She never felt this comfortable around a guy before.

"What's going on here? Anybody hurt?" Ace and the others were standing outside her room. Quickly, Rev and Phoebe separated from each other, both blushing.

"Uh, it was only a dream." said Phoebe. "And Rev happened to hear me screaming, so..."

Ace grinned. "Really? Are you sure that we're not missing out on something?"

"Missing-out-on-what?"

"Well, you two were hugging each other." said Lexi.

Phoebe giggled. "What? Me and Rev. No way. You guys have the wrong idea..."

"'Rev and Phoebe, sitting in the tree.'" Duck chanted, while dancing like a ballerina. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Phoebe's eyes turned blue and performed an air sweep on Duck, who was forced flat against the wall, knocking him out. He did recover after a few seconds, but he was still dizzy. "Eh, mommy, I think I got an owie."

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, guys, for waking you up," said Phoebe.

"It's all good." said Ace, turning away with the others to go back to bed. "Try and get some sleep, Phoebs."

"Okay, Ace."

Everybody left. Rev turned to Phoebe. "Well...you-sure-you-okay?"

Phoebe laughed. "I'm okay, Rev. Thanks for checking up on me, though."

Rev laughed. "Hey-what-are-boyfriends-for-uh...I-mean-friend-who-is-a-boy-uh...g-goodnight..."

"Oh. Good night, Rev."

The next day, the Loonatics were just chilling the whole day. Not even one sign of trouble came about.

Duck sighed. "Wish there were more days like this."

"Don't push your luck, Duck." Ace came in the room. "Any second now, an alert sequence should go off."

"You just never learn when you to chill, do you, Cotton Tail?"

Ace scolded at Duck.

Meanwhile, Rev and Tech were in the lab. Tech was working on an experiment.

"So, Rev, anything going on between you and your 'girlfriend' last night?"

"She's-NOT-my-girlfriend!" he shouted.

Tech giggled. "Yeah, right. Rev, I happen to be a super genius and I saw the chemistry between you and Phoebe."

Rev began to sweat. "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about."

Tech sighed. "Look, I'm just gonna say this to you, anyway, if you like her so much, then why don't you take her out somewhere?"

"But-I-don't..." Rev gave in. "Yes-I-do-like-her-a-little-bit-and-I-really-do-need-some-advice..."

"Well, what does she want to do?"

"She-likes-to-shop."

"Yeah, but I mean something that she and you would like to do."

Rev was thinking for quite a while. "Oh-she-likes-to-go-to-the-movies-and-go-to-carnivals-and-eat-fried-Acme-creme-puffs."

"And there you have it." Tech concluded. "Your official first date."

Rev shook his head. "Tech-old-pal-I'm-not-even-good-at-dates-and..."

"How do you know? You've never even been on one before." Tech sighed. "Okay, then start off by asking her if she wants to eat pizza or something downtown, then take her to the movies, then go to the carnival and then you work your way up to her as the date progresses."

"Okay-you're-the-best-and...say-how-would-you-know-about-this-stuff? Ever-been-on-a-date-before?"

"Hey! Uh..." he sounded shaky. "Well, no! I just know, alright? I'm a genius for Pete's sake. But anyway, out! Chop chop chop!"

Rev's eyes turned red and ran out of the lab with sonic speed.

Rev was outside of Phoebe's door. He took a deep breath. "Okay, Rev, showtime." He knocked on the door. Phoebe heard someone knock.

Phoebe opened the door. "Oh, hey, Rev. What's up?"

Rev was sweating. "Hey-uh...remember-when-you-were-really-really-bored-and-then-you-asked-everybody-to-do-something-with-you-but-they-all-said-no-and-then-you-asked-me-to-go-to-the-movies-with-you-and-I-realized-that-I-had-to-go-to-the-hospital-for-Rip's-Appendix-surgery..."

Phoebe's head was spinning. She took a couple seconds to take in what he just said. "Yeah?"

"Well-I-wanna-make-it-up-to-you-so-I-was-thinking-of-stopping-by-to-eat-somewhere-first-like-Paco's-Tacos-or-Jack's-Burgers-or-anywhere-you-want-actually-I-don't-care-and..."

"Whoa whoa, slow down, Rev. You know I can't keep up with you talking fast like that."

"Well, uh-well...I, um...Ah, forget it!" Rev then ran back to his room. Phoebe just stood there staring at the dark hallway, confused and disappointed. She closed her door and went back to reading the fashion magazine.

Rev was in his room on his bed, humiliated. He then made a straight face.

"No, not this time." he thought.

Phoebe was taking out designs that she doesn't wear from her closet, so she could sell it online and make some money. She then heard something banging outside her window.

She thought that it might have been the wind passing by. She then heard it again, and it was louder. She then took precaution and slowly walked up the window. The room was dark because the curtains were covering the window. She then removed the curtains and...

"Surprise!" Rev's face was almost pressed against the window. Phoebe screamed with fright. Rev was outside her window, flying.

"Sorry-did-I-frighten-you?"

"Oh, no, Rev. I'm just standing here, gasping for breath, and calming myself down for nothing..."

Rev shrugged apologetically. "Well-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-scare-you. Anyway-do-wanna-hang-out-tonight? We'll-have-fun! We'll-eat-watch-action-movies-and-go-on-carnival rides and..."

Rev was chatting himself away. Phoebe heart was beating fast. "Does he mean like a 'date'?" she thought. "Nah, he said that we were just hanging out."

Phoebe smiled. "Okay."

Rev stopped his quick talking and smiled. "You will?"

Phoebe nodded. "Just let me get my purse..."

"Oh, no-you-don't! It's-my-treat-so-you-

pay-absolutely-NOTHING!"

"Oh, well okay, then I'll meet you downstairs..." Phoebe was about to exit her room. "Stop-right-there-Phoebe!"

She stopped and turn to him. "We're-leaving-this-place-MY-way-so-give-me-your-hand." He laid his hand out for Phoebe.

Phoebe realized what he wanted to do. "We're flying? Oh , no way, Rev. You go way too fast."

"Come-on-I'll-slow-down-a-knotch-just-trust-me."

Phoebe sighed. "Okay but please slow it down just a-AHHHHH!"

Phoebe took his hand and started to soar across the sky. Rev noticed that Phoebe's eyes were closed.

"Please tell me when it's over!"

"Phoebe-relax...You're-fine." He assured her. "Look. Open-your-eyes."

When she finally opened her eyes and gasped with amazement. The town looks so beautiful from where they were, and Rev wasn't going that fast. In fact, they were floating lightly across the night sky. Phoebe felt like a free bird.

"So beautiful..." The light wind was blowing her two long pigtails, like ribbons.

"What-did-I-tell-ya'-huh? Told-ya'-so." said Rev.

"You sure did, Rev. It's amazing."

Rev gave her a warm smile. "It-is-beautiful-and-the-best-part-is...we're-just-gettin'-started!"

Rev and Phoebe were at Speedo's Place, having some dinner together.

"Welcome to Speedo's. My name is Yolando Gonzalez. I'll be your waiter for tonight. So, can I get your order?"

"Yes-one-Speed-Devil's-veggie-burger-with-extra-cheese-mayo-onion-ketchup-mustard-and-pickles-and-make-it-on-a-bun-with-extra-sesame-seeds."

"Okay..." the waiter sounded awkward. He turned to Phoebe. "And what would you like, señorita?"

"Hmm, how about Speedo's Huerta Ensalada with lemon dressing?"

"Okay...anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay."

Phoebe sighed. "This is nice. Thank you so much...uh...Rev?"

Rev was shaking his head at her and tsk-tsking at her.

Phoebe giggled. "What?"

"Couldn't-you-have-ordered-something-A-LOT-more-filling-than-that? Remember-I'm-paying for-everything-and-you're-gonna-enjoy-it-whether-you-like-it-or-not..."

"It's okay, Rev. Salads are filling for me. I don't eat a lot, you know."

Yolando came back with the food. "One veggie burger with extra sesame seeds and one ensalada."

Phoebe laughed, amazed. "Wow, that was quick!"

Phoebe looked at her salad. It was a big bowl of lettuce with sprinkled cheese, tomato, croutons, and lemon dressing all over. Phoebe smiled at Rev. "See? It's filling enough for me!"

The two Loonatics went over to the Acme Cinemas. Rev paid for two tickets to see a romantic comedy called "Travis and Trina."

They both sat in the movies, staring desperately at the screen as the two characters, Travis and Trina, collide.

"Oh, Travis! I gotta tell you something." said Trina.

"What, that I gotta shave?" There was a some laughter from the audience.

"No, it's just that, my mother just passed away in the hospital this morning, and...and... I don't know if I...if I could keep up with this relationship."

Phoebe began crying. "This is not happening." she thought.

"No, no, no. Trina, you can't leave me. Our love is so strong that nothing could break is."

"No, Travis. It's over. Since my mom passed away, I don't even know if I could even pull it together."

Travis grabbed her hand. "Then I'll pull you together..."

Trina shook her head, with tears in her eyes. "It's not gonna work." she whispered. "It's not gonna work, Travis. My mom was my best friend, and now, she is gone. I don't know where I'm gonna go in life..."

Phoebe got up and ran out the door, with tears in her eyes. Rev noticed and followed. Phoebe was going outside the theater and she turned to leave.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, wait!"

She stopped where she was but she did not look at Rev. "Are-you-okay?"

She turned around but was looking at his feet to hide her tears. "Thanks, Rev. I had a lot of fun today. I'm gonna go back to HQ now..."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-wait. You're-crying. Why-are-you-crying?"

"Nothing, let me go, I wanna go home."

"No-not-until-you-tell-me-what's-wrong."

She sighed. "I should've known that the movie would be hard to see..."

"What? You had other tough break-ups?"

"No, Rev. It's my mom. She passed away when I was seven years old."

Rev shook his head in disbelief. "No-way. I'm-so-sorry, Phoebe. That's terrible. That-must've-been-the-hardest-thing-to-go-through-in-your-life, for-you-and-your-dad..."

"It was..." she muttered under her breath. She was now leaking out tears, like a waterfall.

"Come here..." Rev embraced her into a hug. She cried for a good while. Rev was rubbing her back, shushing her. "It's-gonna-be-okay. You still have your dad, and you still have us."

"That's true." She wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve. Rev grabbed both of her hands and looked down at her, eye-to-eye.

He gave her a warm smile. "Let's-go-home, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled back. "No, let's go back inside and watch that movie. We still have a whole night to spend together, so let's not waste it..." She pulled his arm to go back in the theater, but he pulled her back.

"Yeah-true-but-I-don't-think-it's-a-good-idea. Let's-go-somewhere-that's-even-better-than-this."

He pulled her up in the air and together they headed somewhere where they know that they're going to have a good time at.

The carnival was flawlessly out of this world. It lit up the whole entire town of Acmetropolis. It was full of screaming kids, amorphous parents, love couples, and more and it also has rides that would blow both of their heads off.

Rev and Phoebe went on rides, like bumper cars, and roller coasters. They went through places like the haunted house and the house of mirrors. They went into a small photo booth, taking ridiculously silly yet memorable pictures of themselves. Rev also won a giant teddy bear for Phoebe after winning the "Shoot-the-Spaceship" game at the arcade area.

At this moment, Phoebe and Rev are on the ferris wheel, at the zenith. They could both see the whole view of Acmetropolis.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to forget this, Rev. Please, why are you doing this for me."

He shrugged. "Because-I-owe you."

She turned to him. "No, that can't be just it."

"Hey, it's-true."

"Rev."

He sighed and gently grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Alright, you-wanna-know-the-truth? Here-it-goes. I care about you a lot. You're my best friend, and I really wish that-I-didn't-chicken-out-on-that-other-date."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You said that you had to be at the hospital for your brother's surgery."

"I know. I lied."

Phoebe frowned. "You lied? Why?"

"Because-I-was-nervous. You-know-how-boys-get-nervous-around-other-girls-and-all-of-a-sudden-they-chicken-out-because-they're-are-afraid-that-they'll-ruin-their-friendship? Well-I-felt-the-same-way-because-you-are-my-friend-and..."

Out of nowhere, Phoebe kissed him on the beak. Rev's mind suddenly started to slow down and you know what? That's unusual. He felt that he was going to melt, like the filling in the deep fried creme puffs that they had recently.

But he managed to pull himself together and he turned back to Phoebe, shocked at what happened. She frowned. "I'm sorry. That kind of messed up the moment, did it?"

"You-missed."

"Huh?"

"You. Missed." Rev the leaned in to make lip contact. Phoebe did the same. They both were about to engage into a kiss, when they suddenly heard screaming.

They both looked around, confused.

They saw that the ferris wheel stopped and went out of power. The people were screaming for their lives. They were all trapped in their carts.

"Quick! Rev! We gotta save these people!"

Rev's eyes turned red. "Right, you get the one on the left and I'll get the ones on the right."

"Okay!"

They both hopped out of the cart. Phoebe super jumped using her air ability to get to the next cart. She told a couple in the cart to get out safely. The did what they were told. She then used her plant ability to summon a large vine to grab them and bring them both down. From cart-to-cart, she did the same thing. Rev, on the other hand, was using sonic speed to grab all of the people and bring them down safely.

When the job was done, the crowd cheered for them. Rev and Phoebe both high-fived each other.

They flew over to the tallest building of Acmetropolis. From there, they could see everything, including HQ.

"This-view-is-perfect."

"Yeah. Thank you, Rev." said Phoebe. "For making this the best night of my life."

"Psh-it's-nothing-I'm-sure-that-you-had-greater-nights-considering-how-popular-you-were."

"That's true." she said. "But nothing like this. Honest."

There was a long period of silence.

"Phoebe?"

"Yes, Rev?"

He took out some sort of bracelet. It turned out to be a red ruby bracelet. He placed it on her wrist. "This-was-my-great-Gma's. She-gave-it-to-me-before-she-passed-away, and it's yours..."

Phoebe eyes began to well up with tears of happiness.

"Please-don't-cry-Phoebe..."

"Of course I would cry, Rev. This is beautiful. I can't believe you would- why would you give this to me?"

"Because I care about you, so much." He said. "Your-personality-your-attitude-your-style-your-kindness-...your eyes..."

He went in closer to her. "Your smile...your pigtails..."

She gasped. "Even my pigtails?"

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-and-YES!"

She happily jumped on him. She kissed him right on his lips. They both landed back. They just sat on the ground with lip-to-lip contact.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, both Rev and Phoebe woke up very late. They met up with each other in the corridor.

Phoebe gave him a flirtatious smile. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good-morning-sweet-pea."

They both embraced each other into a tight squeeze. "He's so soft." Phoebe thought. "He could be my new pillow." Rev kissed her on the head, and they both went into the room to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Everyone turned to them, with a suspicious smirk on all of their faces.

"Good morning, guys." said Ace, with folded arms.

"Anything interesting happened last night?" asked Lexi.

"Uh." They both looked each other and then turned back to the gang. "No."

"Oh, really..." Ace turned to the monitor and turned it on. It showed Acmetropolis' famous weather girl, Misty Breeze.

"Good morning, folks." she greeted. "I would just like to review last night's event at the Acmetropolis Carnival."

"Uh, oh." Phoebe thought.

Rev gulped.

"When the ferris wheel broke down and ran out of power, the two Loonatics, Rev Runner and Phoebe Pig, came in time and rescued all of the people within a small amount of seconds. Yes, a job well done to Acmetropolis' greatest super heroes but the question is, what were they both doing on the ferris wheel together? Are they dating? Because they seem like a cute couple. Anyone agree? Because I do..."

The team looked back at them.

"So...why were you guys out together last night?" Ace asked.

"W-why? Are we in trouble?" asked Phoebe.

Ace laughed. "You guys in trouble? Nah, we're just concerned. Were you two on a date last night?"

"Uh-no-Ace." Rev laughed nervously.

"Yeah, we were just hanging out, you know."

"Really?" asked Lexi.

Tech came in. "Oh, leave them alone, guys. They were just two friends hanging out together..."

Phoebe faced Rev. "Yeah, what Tech said."

Rev turned to Phoebe. "Yeah, and-we-both-had-a-great-time..."

They each shared a compassionate smile to each other and turned back to the Loonatics, hand-in-hand.

Tech saw their hands collide together, and tapped on Rev's shoulder. He winked at him. "Way to go, buddy."

Zadavia came in. "Attention, Loonatics. There's a robbery taking place at the Acmetropolis museum."

"Uh, okay, what could they possibly steal from a museum?" asked Lexi.

"Hmm, it appears that they are trying to steal the amulet. It was affected by the impact of the meteor and whoever touches it, gets possessed by it and will cause chaos in Acmetropolis."

"I have a question, Zadavia." said Tech. "If that amulet is so dangerous, then why not destroy it?"

"Because the amulet is indestructible. However, if we could manage to take it and throw it deep down in the ocean, then everyone will be safe, but right now, there's a thief on the loose and if he or she gets their hands on it, then Acmetropolis will be in grave danger."

"Alright, boss. Loonatics, let's jet."

At the museum, the Acmetropolis police were literally frozen solid. It was because of a freeze gun that was created under the hands of a newborn criminal. Isis. She was about to make a grab for the golden amulet.

"At last..." she cooed.

"Hey, Isis!" Phoebe called. "I see that you've crawled from under that nasty rock of yours. Came back for more?"

"Bring it on..." She summoned an army of her robots from the last time. "Robots, attack!"

"Slam, Tech, Phoebe, guard the amulet!" Ace ordered. They all nodded and did what he said. " We'll take care of the other robots."

Isis came toward them. "Out of the way, fleabags!"

"No way, Prune Face!" Phoebe shouted. "What makes you think that we'll move for disgusting old witches like you? Your outfit's ugly by the way..."

Isis was ticked off. "How dare you, you twisted-tail little brat?" She took out her machine gun and blasted it at Slam, Tech, and Phoebe dodged the attack. They each dodged it swiftly.

Phoebe turned invisible and snuck behind Isis and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned around, Phoebe became visibly

again and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall flat on her back. "Why did you come back? How did you survive that explosion on the island?"

Isis smiled deviously. "There are ways, child. Ways that you can't even imagine." Isis grabbed Phoebe's feet and pulled her to the ground. Isis then jumped on her and pinned her down. "Silly girl, you're no match for me. You can't even fight..."

Phoebe's eyes turned blue. "Oh, yes I CAN!" Phoebe used her two feet to kick Isis into a recently painted sculpture. Isis had color blots all over her black armor. She gasped. "My beautiful outfit, it's ruined!"

"Aw, what's the problem, dawling?" Phoebe giggled. "You should be happy. That made such an improvement..."

Isis growled and went to attack Phoebe again. However, Phoebe stopped her by using her air sweep to force Isis against the wall. She then used her geokinesis to imitate a hand-like structure and grabbed Isis. Isis could not budge.

Phoebe walked up to her. "Game over, hag..."

"Hello? Phoebe? We could use a hand around here!" Duck shouted, pinned down by the robots.

Phoebe turned to Slam. "What do ya' say, Slam? Wanna try our new pinball move?"

Slam mumbled yes. He picked up Phoebe and she curled herself into a ball and using his tornado spin, Slam spun Phoebe round and round and launched her at the robots. She bounced off the walls and onto the robots, destroying most of the army. Slam caught her in his arms when she came back. She was laughing. "That was fun..."

The police came for Isis and placed her in the car.

"Don't worry, Isis. You'll look a whole lot better in orange."

Phoebe sneered.

"I'll get you, pigtails." she sneered back.

After the car drove away, Phoebe turned to the others. "So, now what do we do?"

"We take the amulet and throw it deep down in the ocean." Ace told her.

"Hey, the amulet is gone! Where is it?" Tech yelled. Everyone gasped.

"But wasn't it just there a few seconds ago?" asked Lexi.

The gang then turned to Duck, who has the amulet. He was staring wildly at the priceless amulet.

"Duck!" Everyone shouted.

Ducked turned to them. "What?" he opened his hands for a shrug, but by mistake, his right hand pointed at the wall and the amulet made a huge blast that went right through it.

Duck stared at the hole in the wall, frightened. "Ah, okay, you can take it..."

Meanwhile, at the Acmetropolis jail center, the cops were putting Isis in the plexiglassed cell.

As the night was ticking by, and the guards were half-asleep. Isis smiled deviously and took out the amulet that she hid by making it invisible. "Genius."


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe woke up, screaming from a nightmare. "She's back!" The team heard her scream and came into the bedroom.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Tech asked.

"Something's wrong!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean that somethings wrong?" asked Duck. He yawned. "And it better be good, toots, it's 1:00 in the morning."

"I'm serious! Something bad is happening at this moment!"

"Phoebe, relax. It's just a bad dream..." Ace assured her. The alert sequence then went off. The team then turned to Phoebe. She has that "I-told-you-so" look on her face.

Right away, the Loonatics dressed up and reported to the HQ meeting area. Zadavia then appeared.

"Loonatics, there is situation going on at the Acmetropolis prison. Isis escaped..."

"Isis?" everyone yelled altogether.

"But how?" asked Ace.

Zadavia was silent for a few seconds. "The amulet."

Everyone gasped.

"The amulet? But we...the box...the ocean...how did she..." Duck quivered. "Man, this lady's despicable. How did that happen?"

"It turns out that she already touched the amulet before you guys arrived yesterday at the museum. Once she took it, she used it's power to make a duplicate of itself, then she hid it by making it invisible. If you ask me, that was such a clever plan."

Phoebe shook her head. "Isis is always one step ahead of us, no matter how much we try, but we're gonna stop her, with whatever it takes."

Rev placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, hurry, Loonatics, before it's..."

The ground started to shake. The weather outside turned ugly. The Loonatics could hear the people screaming outside.

"Too late..." muttered Lexi.

"No it's not." Ace assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna put an end to this, and pronto."

"I'll get the weapons." said Tech.

There was a fire at one of the buildings with people trapped in there. The team came right on time.

"Alright, Loonatics, you all know what to do." said Ace. With their jetpacks, they all flew up to the burning building. They went in and took out as much people as possible. Just when they thought that they were done, their was a woman screaming, "My baby! My baby girl is still trapped in there!"

Ace then flew up to the building and searched desperately for the trapped child. Within a few minutes, he found the girl, who was crying with fright. Ace picked her up and flew out of the building. Just when they were about to reach the ground for safety, Isis suddenly appears and blasts Ace's jetpack. "Surprise!"

Ace and the child were darting straight to the ground.

Phoebe gasped. "Ace!" Her eyes turned blue and she used her plant manipulation to create a giant sunflower plant, which caught Ace with the child in his arms.

He came off the flower and gave the child to her mother. "Oh, bless you, Loonatics!" She embraced her daughter tightly.

Ace turned to Phoebe. "Thanks for the catch, Phoebe. Now, you know what to do."

She nodded and flew over to the fire. She took a deep breath and blew a hurricane-like wind to blow the fire out, like a candle. She then turned to Isis. "Really, Isis?"

Isis's eyes were a bloody-red color. She looked completely insane. "Hey, what can I say? I'm completely unstoppable."

"Hmm, you seem to have made an improvement on your eyes. It really brings out your pure insanity."

Isis growled, and blasted a yellowish white ray from her hands. Phoebe dodged it. "I'm gonna destroy everything in this city, and YOU are my first target!"

"Be careful, Phoebe!" Tech yelled. "That ray is dangerous. It could easily illiminate you. The amulet is very powerful and it could make anyone dangerous."

The rest of the Loonatics flew up to Isis. Ace's eyes turned yellow and he used his laser vision to blast Isis into the wall. Then Lexi flew over with her with pink eyes and brain blasted her even deeper into the wall. Phoebe then flew over to her. "Had enough?"

Isis growled. "Why can't you freaks just leave me alone?"

"Because that amulet is too dangerous, Isis." said Lexi.

"And you could easily destroy other people's lives, and plus, if you abuse it's power too much, then you, yourself would be destroyed." Tech added.

Isis' eyes lit up into a reddish color. "I don't care. I love this amulet. Not only does it make me beautiful, but also makes me the most powerful being in the world! And so, if you freaks can't leave me alone, then I know someone that will MAKE you!"

Then like Duck, she completely disappeared by teleporting herself out of sight. They team just stared at the wall.

"Where'd-did-she-go?" asked Rev.

"And what did she mean by..." Phoebe realized what was going on and gasped. "Daddy!" She flew away with the jetpack to get to the mansion as soon as possible. The others followed.

"Wait up, Phoebe!" Ace shouted.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Phil backed away from Isis, showing no fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long time, no see, Phil." she cackles. "Just came here to return the favor..."

"What favor?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you divorcing me..." Her eyes turned red and she blasted at Phil. Luckily, he jumped out of the way.

"You did that yourself, Isis!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Phil." she cooed. "But I'm afraid that that's just the type of person that I am..."

She was about to blast at Phil again when the Loonatics came in . Phoebe's eyes turned blue. "Leave him alone!" She summoned a long vine to grab Isis and throw her again the wall, but Isis just laughed. "Smart girl, you actually figured out where I was. Never thought that you had it in you."

"I'm a lot smarter than you think, Isis! Just because I don't study and do well in school, does not mean that I'm not smart enough to defeat you!"

"Oh, good for you." She freed herself from the wall and flew up to the ceiling. She began to blast at the Loonatics. They were all dodging the attacks with their lives.

"Why are you doing this, Isis?"

asked Phoebe.

"Because this is my life."

"But what made you like this? Why would you dedicate your life to be evil?"

"Don't you see, Phoebe?" asked Duck. "Once a villain, always a villain." He was about to throw his eggs at Isis, but Phoebe stopped him. "No, stop, Duck."

She was walking up to Isis. She took a deep breath. "Why, Isis?"

She shook her head. "You don't know my life at all, child. I was once a rich girl living in a mansion with my parents until one day, my mother passed away. When handling money became an issue for me and daddy, he had to prove to the community that he was boss. Since he was a scientist, he had to search everywhere for a job that would keep us alive, but they just couldn't take him in."

"After a few weeks, however, my dad just became 'sick' for some reason. I don't know whether he was intentionally being sick or not but the last words that he said before he passed away was, 'take care of yourself'."

"Growing up in disgraceful town like this was no fun at all, and everywhere I go to prove myself to the community, REJECT, REJECT, REJECT! I was tired of the people who rejected me. They were heartless. They had no idea what I've been through..." She turned to them and pointed. "And you brats, wouldn't know, either!"

"But we do know, Isis. I know, because me and dad went through the same thing..."

"What do you mean, Phoebe?" asked Ace.

"My mother passed away when I was seven years old." she said.

Isis shrugged. "So what's the big deal? That's NOTHING compared to what my life was like! Oh, forget you, fleabags! You don't know anything about rejection!" She then disappeared by teleporting herself out of the mansion.

Everyone looked around.

"Where did she go?" asked Phoebe.

"She's-going-to-the-city's-glacieral-resort." said Rev, with his eyes red. "According-to-my sensors, she's-planning-to-use-the-amulet-to-unleash-a-powerful-strike-on-the-city-destroying-it-to-bits!"

Everyone gasped.

"We have to get there now!" said Ace. "Loonatics, let's jet!"

Phoebe was about to take off with the others when suddenly, her father stopped her.

"Phoebe, please, be careful. She's a dangerous woman." Her father was holding her hands tight.

"I will, daddy..." she gave him a tight hug, and then kissed him on the cheek. "I will. Besides, we've faced other dangers like this before. Anyway, I'll see you when I get back." She followed the others.

They were high in the sky. Duck turned to Phoebe. "Geez, that's where you were living the whole time? You're despicable..." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys," said Tech. "If we're gonna stop this lady from destroying the planet, we're gonna have to take that amulet from her."

"But how, Tech?" asked Lexi. "Wouldn't we be possessed by the amulet as well?"

Tech laughed. "I was just about to get there, Lexi." He took out some pairs of gloves. "Take these and put them on everyone. So when you touch the amulet, it won't affect you." Everyone each took a pair of gloves and put them on.

The met Isis at the bottom of the snowy mountain. It was also snowing a lot.

"Isis!" Ace called. "Just hand it over, and nobody will get hurt."

Isis snorted. "As if I care..."

Suddenly, somebody took the amulet from her hands. It turns out to be Phoebe, who became visible again.

"Hey, give that back to me, you brat!" She chased Phoebe, as she flew her way up to the mountain.

"Phoebs, wait! It's too dangerous!" The Loonatics followed them.

"Hey, wait a sec, why does Isis still have her powers?" asked Lexi. "She doesn't even have the amulet."

"Because she had it for so long, that it takes time for her to power down to her normal self." Tech replied.

"Come on, Loonatics! Before-whoa!"

A huge ball of cold snow bashed into the Loonatics, which forced them to the ground. They all moaned with pain. Duck, on the other hand, pops out of the snow, doing a funny dance. "Snow in my pants! Snow in my pants!"

Phoebe made it all the way to the top of the cliff. She was about to throw the amulet. "Alright, time to put an end to this..." she said to herself.

"No!" Isis cried. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, child?"

"Yes. Saving your life!"

"Give it back. NOW!"

Phoebe refused. "No, Isis. It's too powerful. You have been corrupted by it's power. There's no way to destroy this, but we can at least, make sure that nobody finds it."

"No! I want it back! This thing is MY life! Better than the old one that I used to have..."

"Isis..." Phoebe was crying. "I know the pain, I know what it's like to be rejected by the most heartless people. I know what it's like to lose someone very dear to me. Believe or not, I've been there, and I kept myself locked away..."

"However, I was able to break myself free. I made sure that my dad knows that I love him, I made friends, I made myself active to the community, and I vowed as a super hero that everyone is safe and that nothing else happens to any of them..."

"But don't you see? People will knock you down in life, but it's whether you get up or not. It's whether you fight back, or not, but not in a violent way. This doesn't have to end like this, Isis. This can all be over, and you can have a new life..."

"Give it to me..."

Phoebe's eyes widen. "What? You can't, Isis. It's too..."

"I. SAID. GIVE IT TO ME!" The Loonatics came in. Isis aimed her hand at the rock below Phoebe. She then blasted at it.

Phoebe's eyes widened with fear, for she new that her life was going to flash before her eyes. The rock broke to pieces and Phoebe flew right off the cliff. The amulet was left on the ground.

"PHOEBE!" everyone shouted. Isis turned around. The Loonatics charged at the her. Slam gave her a good punch in the face. She tumbled a couple times back.

Lexi eyes were pink with anger. "You crazy old witch!" She brain blasted Isis deep down in the ground. While everyone was beating up Isis, the amulet that was left on the ground, started to light up and vibrate. Everyone turned around.

"What's happening?" asked Duck.

"The amulet seems abused by it's power..." Tech examined. "Duck and cover! It's gonna explode!" The gang then hid behind a rock. Isis, however, just sat there and stared at the amulet.

"My baby!" She got up and ran towards.

"Isis, don't ..." too late. The amulet exploded alongside with Isis. She disappeared before their eyes.

Everybody just stood there for a moment.

Rev then gasped. "Phoebe! Phoebe-we-gotta-find-her!"

Ace gasped. "Oh, man, he's right! Start searching off the cliff!"

The team was back on the ground, searching desperately for their friend through the snowy blizzard.

"She's gotta be here somewhere. Her signal is right in this area." said Tech.

"Well, keep looking, guys!" ordered Ace. "Keep looking!"

The Loonatics searched and searched wildly, digging up the snow like gophers. Finally, Rev spots a hand. A motionless hand that was sticking out of a pile of snow. He gasped with anxiety and ran over to the pile of snow.

The team heard him gasp and followed him. With his sonic speed, he dug up the whole entire snow like a snow blower. Finally, they found Phoebe. However, she was not breathing. She was not moving, and her eyes were closed permanently. Phoebe was motionless...


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful day outside. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. It was time. In one of the rooms of the appartment, a women and her son were just about to depart.

"Hey, mommy, where are we going?" asked the son.

The mother looked back at the son, with deep sadness in her eyes. "To honor somebody..."

"Honor?"

"It means to worship, son. To show respect to someone, for the things that they do for our town."

"Well, who are we worshiping?"

The woman looked at her son, puzzled. "You know who I'm talking about, son. After all, she did save us from the fire..."

"Oh..."

The people of town were all gathering at the town's courtyard. Today was a special day.

The mayor then stepped up the podium on the stage. She cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began. "We are gathered here because today is a very special day a very special girl. We are all here to honor a very brave girl, Phoebe Pig..."

"Phoebe, is to be remembered from this day, because of dedicating her life to this society as a member of our famous super heroes, the Loonatics, and as a dear friend to you all. She is very brave, very strong, and very sensitive to others. This good-looking young lady should be honored deeply for her heroism..."

The mayor continued talking for six to eight minutes. "Now, would anyone like to come up and say a few words about Phoebe?"

Three girls from the audience stood up and walked up to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Judy." said the blonde one.

"I'm Candice." said the ginger.

"And I'm Roxy." said the dark-haired one.

"And we are all best friends of Phoebe." said Judy. "Phoebe was in fact, the nicest girl alive. She was our queen bee."

"And our prom queen." Candace added."And we always went shopping together, I mean she really loves to shop."

"Shopping was her middle name." Roxy added. There was a small laughter from the audience. The girls were talking for five minutes.

"But yeah," Judy held back her tears. "She was our best friend. We grew up together and she was always the first person that we could talk to when we had problems, and...and we all didn't expect this to happen to her...She is so missed."

"We will miss you, Phoebe!" They all said together, and they all sat down. More people that Phoebe knew in high school came up and said some things about her. In case you didn't know this already, she was really popular.

Phoebe's old boss, Madame LeCher, and her assistant, Angie came up to the stage.

"Good afternoon, everybody." she greeted. "I would like to say a few words about Phoebe. She was a very good employee, a good hard worker, and if she really wanted something from me, she would make sure that she gets it. Phoebe, you will be missed and..."

Madame LeCher was talking for at least three minutes.

Angie then took the mic. "I just wanna say something about Phoebe, also." She took a deep breath. "Phoebe, was little Miss Perfect."

The crowd in the audience laughed.

"I'm serious, she was always a good employee, she was very popular and she was a great crime fighter. It's like she gets employee of the month six times in a row, and then she suddenly gets super powers and becomes a super hero, I mean, it's like how much more perfect can this girl get?"

The crowd laughed.

"But I just wanna say this...I was really jealous of her. Not only that but I envied her. I was so jealous, that I ended up ruining an opportunity of a lifetime for her..."

The people gasped.

Angie sniffed. "On that very day of the fashion show, I snuck in the dressing room and sabotaged all of her designs by cutting them all up."

Everyone including Madame LeCher, gasped.

Angie's tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know why I did it. I-I was going to keep this secret but after hearing about Phoebe, I totally regretted everything that I did and said to her."

She covered her face for a moment. "So, Phoebe, if you are listening to me now, I'm so sorry. You are a great person and you are loved by everybody around you. You will be missed."

The two ladies stepped off the stage. The Loonatics then came up. Ace went first.

"Hey, thanks for being here, everyone." said Ace. "As the leader of the Loonatics, I would just like to say what a pleasure it was to have Phoebe on the team. She was always a hyperactive member of the team, as well as the youngest member of the team, with not only amazing powers, but an amazing personality as well."

Ace talked for five minutes. He sighed. "But like everyone, we've never expected this to happen to such a sweet girl like her. She will be missed deeply and will always be in our minds, right gang?"

"Right." they all said.

Tech took the mic. "Well, I'll just say a few quick words about Phoebe. She's a nice girl, and she was very powerful. She had abilities that were beyond anyone's imagination."

He sighed. "Well, didn't see this coming. Gee, wish that I've spent more time with her..." he was about to get off the podium but something else came to his mind. "Oh, and one more thing, Phoebe. She always insisted to me that she was stupid and was not smart at anything at all. You are not stupid, Phoebe. You are one of the most giftedly brilliant beings ever to live. You are in a better place because of your selflessness and intelligence. Good-bye for now, dear friend."

Duck stepped up onto the podium. "Well, Phoebe, I just wanna say that we will all miss you. In fact, I'll miss you a lot. Now I'm the shortest one on the team." Everyone laughed.

Duck was talking for three minutes. "...And I don't know what it is, but I would always call her, princess. Yeah, I don't know, because I guess that she was always our princess of the team, you know, the girlie girl person that she is, but anyway, Phoebe, we'll miss you."

Lexi came up. "Hey, Phoebs. If you are listening, I just want you to know that you are always going to be my best friend. I'll miss the stuff that we used to do together, like, of course, shopping, and eating and going to concerts and working together as a team."

Lexi was now crying tears. "You will never be forgotten, my friend. You were always there for me and I'll be there for you, and it's great that I can refer to you as my sister because...well...I can't believe that you are gone...nobody can take your place. You are missed, Phoebe..."

Lexi stepped back, wiping her tears on the back of her uniform.

Rev was next.

"Hey-there-everyone-listen-I-know-that-I-am-well-known-to-talk-fast-and-that-sometimes-you-can't-understand-me-but..." he sighed. "It's-hard-for-me-to-slow-down- and so...please-keep-up-with-me-folks-it's-really-important-for-you-to-hear-this."

"Phoebe-was-one-of-the-most-sweetest-girls-that-you-would-ever-meet-as-well-as-nice, pretty, nice smile, nice eyes-and most importantly, her two long pigtails..."

"I-really-really-REALLY-wish-that-she-didn't-go, well, at least, I-wish-that-I've-spent-so-much-more-time-with-her-because...she's-everything-that-any-guy-would-wanna-be-with-actually...and-apparently...I-was-lucky-to-have-her-as-my-girlfriend..."

Everyone gasped, even the Loonatics. They then smiled at Rev, feeling good that he admitted it. "Who would ever have a doubt?" Ace thought.

Rev sighed. "Yes. We-were-on-a-date-at-the-carnival-the-other-night-and-yes, we-were-a-couple. Now-I-know-that...probably-most-of-you-guys-thought-that-we-were-cute-together-and-that...it-was-kind-of-odd-that-we-were-together. Either-way, I-don't-care."

"Phoebe, you're-like-an-angel-to-me. You-will-always-be-in-my-mind-and-I-will-NEVER-forget-you. You are beautiful. Don't-let-anybody-tell-you-that-you-are-not. You are my princess..." He blew a kiss to her coffin which was right in front of the stage.

The audience was crying real tears. Even when Phoebe's father came up, he was already in tears.

"My child..." he choked out. He stopped to wipe his tears. He started again. "My child. My daughter. My little girl, this is your father saying that I will always love you..."

He paused again to wipe his tears. This time, he took longer. Ace and the mayor were patting on his back to came him down.

"It's okay." the mayor whispered. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I want to finish." he said. He stepped up the podium. "I'm sorry, folks. This is really hard, because you know, it's just devastating... but I'm going to finish, anyway."

Phil talked about the day that Phoebe was born and was just a little piglet. He also discussed his wife's death.

"When her mother passed away, it was really hard for Phoebe, but she managed to get back on her feet and move on in her life."

He also discussed his second marriage with Isis, and how Phoebe thought that she couldn't be trusted, which turned out to be correct.

"Once I've heard that my angel had super powers and that she was saving the town and fighting off criminals, I've never been so proud of her, but at the same time, I've never been so worried about her, and that's when my nightmare came true..."

"That very day, when Isis attacked me at my home, my daughter and the Loonatics came to save me. When Isis escaped though, Phoebe told me that she was coming back...she never came back. When she walked out that door, I lost her for good..."

"I-I just didn't know what to do that day when I knew that my daughter was gone. I lost two of my favorite people in the world, but then I realized that they are here in spirit, and they are both very grateful to see that you are all here for them. This cannot make them both any happier. I love you, Parrish. I love you, Phoebe. Please, be here for me. I know you will..."

He walked off the stage. The mayor went up the podium. "Let us bow our heads in silence..."

After burying Phoebe at the Acmetropolis courtyard, the team was at the beach.

Slam was on a rock, staring out at the ocean, thinking about Phoebe.

_Phoebe and Slam were at the banquet, downtown, eating away all of the foods._

_That day, when Isis robbed the museum and summoned her robot army, Slam and Phoebe used there pinball move for the first time. When Slam caught Phoebe in his arms, she smiled and said that was fun._

Slam sighed sadly, with a small tear in his eye.

Duck was on top of a cliff, staring at the ocean, thinking about his memories of Phoebe.

_When Duck was cracking up because of Phoebe's snorting, she scolds him._

_When Phoebe redesigned his cape, he pretended that he didn't like it and grabbed it from her._

Duck sighed sadly.

Ace was kicking the sand on the beach while he was thinking of his memories of Phoebe.

_Ace and Phoebe were on the couch, playing that race car videogame that she bought and she won most of the races._

_When the team was flying in the sky with their jetpacks and Phoebe's jetpack was out of fire and she started falling, Ace caught her in his arms, saying that she should've stayed at HQ._

Ace saw Lexi, sitting by the moving waves of the beach. Ace came over and comforted her by embracing her into a tight hug. Lexi was crying streaming tears.

_Lexi and Phoebe were laughing so hard one day when they heard something funny about someone. Phoebe laughed so hard, that her snorting was out of control._

_Lexi also remembered the day of the BBA concert. Their bond grew ten times stronger when she told Phoebe the truth about her life._

Tech saw that Ace was comforting Lexi and turned around to leave them alone.

_That day when Zadavia brought the team together and Phoebe learned to use her powers, she apparently touched a worm and jumped into Tech's arms with fright._

_Phoebe was always so curious about why he was so smart. She would always hang around the lab to watch him._

It suddenly reminded Tech about Rev. He was not on the beach so he went to look for him.

He found Rev on top of the building with his GPS unit. It turns out that that was the place where Rev and Phoebe were on their date.

Rev was staring out at the view. When he saw Tech, he wiped a tear in his eye immediately. Tech came and sat next to Rev.

_Rev and Phoebe were laughing together at Speedo's place, eating plenty of food on their date. They went on almost all of the rides at the carnival, and took silly pictures in the photo booth together. His first kiss was also unforgettable. When she jumped on him, she impacted him on the lips. Rev knew right away that she loved him._

That evening, the Loonatics came back to HQ.

Zadavia popped up. "Good evening, Loonatics. Is this a bad time?"

They all shook their heads.

Zadavia sighed, "I really wish that nothing happened to that girl. She was so brave." Zadavia sniffed, wiping her tears. "I'll totally understand if you wanna disband the group. It's very hard for all of us right now."

"No." said Ace. He stood up to Zadavia. "Our job is to protect the people of Acmetropolis and to fight to the finish. Phoebe would like that."

"And even though there are six of us," Lexi continued. "It is always going to be seven."

"Because Phoebe is with us in spirit." Tech finished.

"You're absolutely right, Loonatics." Zadavia agreed. "Now, we all learned a lesson about looking out for each other. Now this time, it's not gonna happen to any more of us, right?"

"Right." they all said together.

Zadavia looked around. "Where's Rev?"

"He's gonna need some time alone." said Tech.

"Oh, the poor thing..." said Zadavia.

"But he'll be fine though." said Ace. "He's a strong guy."

Meanwhile, in Phoebe's room, Rev sat on her bed, looking at the set of pictures that they took of each other at the photo booth.

"You are always in my mind." he said. "Always."

So that's the story of their late member Phoebe. Like the Loonatics, her life started off small as an employee at the LeCher Fashion Industry and later after that, she gained powers from the meteor's impact on earth, except her life was complicated with the loss of her mother and gaining trust from her stepmom, Isis.

The Loonatics are still together and are always going to fight of as much crime as they could and protect the good citizens of Acmetropolis, from the beginning to end. On the contrary, they vowed to not forget Phoebe and to be always referred to as seven, not six.


End file.
